Chris and Bianca's Secret
by UnconditionalxLove
Summary: Chris didn't come back from the future alone the 1st time, in fact he had been in the past for a week before he orbed into Oh My Goddess. He has a secret.. A secret Bianca and Chris kept from everyone. What is the secret? ON HIATUS UNTIL EXAMS FINISHED!
1. Remembering Bianca

**Brilliance of the Moon Challenge #6 **

**Chris didn't come back from the future alone the 1st time, in fact he had being in the past for a week before he orbed into Oh My Goddess. Chris has a daugther, Piper Hope Halliwell, and he has to hide her from his family. But when Piper gets ill and he has to look after her, even when he is ill himself after having a relapse of his condition will he be able to keep little Piper and his identities a secret?**

**Rules:**

**1. Little Piper can't be seriously ill, she could have the flu or something. For a young child that would be quite bad to her.**

**2. Chris has something serious like Diabetes or something like that.**

**3. They don't live at P3, the girls don't know where he lives.**

**4. Little Piper's mother is Bianca. If calling her Little Piper is a litle confusing you could always come up with a nickname or he could call her by her middle name Hope.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Remembering Bianca**

"Daddy?" Miley Piper asked the young man sitting with his head in his hands. Her silky long brown hair messy after trying to sleep. She had a pink pyjama with flowers and she had a teddy bear in her arms.

"Yea sweetie, what is it?" Chris asked his baby girl gently. They had been in the past for months now. Wyatt had tried to bring him back to the future by using Bianca as bait. Of course, Bianca was dead by this time, the sisters had thrown him out of the house and Leo was on his case all the time. They didn't know about Miley yet which was a miracle . He couldn't handle more right now on top of what had already happened. He was sick of lying all the time but he knew it was for the best. Still, it didn't make it less painful for him to lie all the time. All the time he was scared that Wyatt would try and bring him back again. What would Wyatt do if he saw Miley? He didn't know of her. No one did. Bianca and Chris had decided when they found out they were going to keep it a secret. For Miley's sake.

"I'm not feeling well daddy, can I stay here with you?" Miley's soft voice shook Chris out of his thoughts. She held the bear closer to her and Chris smiled at her. His little girl had grown up so quickly and she was alot more grown up than other children at her age so he treasured ever moment of innocence he could spend with her. Sighing slightly, he scooped her up in his arms and grinned at his little girl, earning a small weak smile in response.

"Of course you can" Chris said to her. Her blue eyes showed happiness. _'But for how long?'_ Chris thought. He sat down on the old sofa. He lived in an abandoned house which he had used in the future. By now it was much better. Someone had just died there and they hadn't done anything with the house. Although the stuff where gone Chris knew where to get them. He looked down at Miley sitting on his lap. Chris smiled remembering the day he and Bianca first found out about Miley.

-------------------------------

_"Chris... What are you doing?" Bianca laughed as Chris scooped her up in his arms dancing around. Chris laughed and just continued to swing her around._

_"Nothing. I'm just happy that's all" Chris answered grinning happily. But the happiness didn't last long. Soon as the two darklighters materialized Chris and Bianca started to run away._

_"Chris, get out of here, I'll keep them busy" Bianca yelled and conjured an athame ready to fight._

_"No, the poison won't affect you but the arrow can kill you" Chris said and took her hands and started running with her. He looked behind him and saw the darklighters gaining in on them. Suddenly without warning a darklighter formed in front of them aiming the crossbow at Chris. Bianca watched terrified. Chris squeezed her hand and looked at her then turned his gaze to the darklighter. Suddenly he thought about the darklighter behind them. It all happened so fast. It was like in slow motion. He turned around and the darklighter grinned at him and then aimed the crossbow... at __**Bianca**_... _Chris watched in horror as the arrow made its way to her back. She gasped out and fell to her knees. The first darklighter watched in satisfaction._

_"Wyatt sends his love to the both of you" He grinned and then the two of them orbed out leaving Chris behind with an injured Bianca._

_"Ch..." Bianca said weakly. _

_"Shh.. Don't talk Bianca" Chris told her as he turned her around and ripped off her top to get a clear view of her wound. _

_"This is gonna hurt a lot but I need to this" Chris said as he pulled out the arrow with a piece of Bianca's shirt. Bianca screamed and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. He then ripped a piece of his own shirt and pressed it against the wound. He looked back at Bianca and saw her eyelids begin to drop._

_"NO!! No, no, no, no.. You stay with me Bianca" Chris continued to chant as tears gathered in his eyes. Through his tears, he could see Bianca smiled at him. As he watched Bianca force a smile through her pain, he could tell how weak she was and a thought came to him. She wasn't a whitelighter, so why did she get weak, and most of all. Why did she get affected by it?_

_"DAD?" Chris yelled for the only person he could think off. His father. He knew he wouldn't respond, because he didn't care about him but right now the love of his life was near dying and he couldn't let her die. She was the only one left that he cared about. His brother was still alive, and if you didn't count the fact that he was the source of all evil now, he would have two, but that was still beside the point._

_Chris kept watching Bianca as she slowly closed her eyes.. Bianca was dying. He couldn't let her die, he loved her more than anything in the world._

_"No. hang on, please, hang on. I can't lose you. Bianca, please" Chris whimpered as tears streamed down his face, willing her to wake up.... But she didn't.... Seconds ticked by and no sign of her still being alive. Chris started panicking. He brought his hands to her wound and imagined the light healing her, as he had watched his father done so many times in the past._

_"Please.I can't lose her too. Please" Chris begged. He closed his eyes for a long time not knowing what to do. He felt so helpless. He wasn't aware of how many minutes had gone by nor was he aware of the glow that started coming from his hands or Bianca's wound that began to heal slowly. It was only when Bianca coughed he was brought back to reality. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into Bianca's chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at him. He laughed through his tears and hugged her tightly._

_"I though you were gone" Chris cried. Bianca looked at him through her own tears._

_"I would never leave you. Not now" She said simply. But Chris figured it was more behind those words._

_"How did you get affected by the poison?" Chris asked after a while of hugging her. Bianca looked down guiltily as she breathed in deeply. She had seemed afraid, not something that Bianca ususally was, concidering her family history. But this time she had almost seemed afraid of her own being._

_"Chris please, please dont be mad, this is what I wanted to talk to you about..." She trailed off as she looked into his green eyes for help to continue. When she got the courage to continue, she smiled hugely as she dropped the huge bomshell at her boyfriend._

_"I'm pregnant... I found out a couple of days before, and I didn't want to tell you because I was so afraid for what you were gonna say. I mean, since your brother is evil, and your father isn't exactly the most supporting person on the planet for you right now, and you had so much on your mind. And if you found out, you would be so protective, and you would get hurt, and I didn't want that. And I didn't know if you would want......" Bianca stopped her rambling as Chris suddenly kissed her passionatley, and swung her around._

_"Of course I would want a baby. Of course" He told Bianca with a huge grin as he set her on the ground. "Unless..." Bianca's smile faltered as she wondered what her boyfriend was about to say, "Unless it's not my baby, and your secretley having an affair, because then that would be really baaa..... OW" Chris exclaimed as Bianca hit him. _

_"Of course it's yours, you dolt. Who else would I ever sleep with? Your the love of my life, the one I want to spend my life with, come on..." Bianca looked up into Chris's eyes as her eyes brimmed with tears._

_"Honey, whats wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you, of course I knew it was mine. You wouldn't be with someone else, I knew that. I'm sorry honey" Chris tried deseperatley to explain himself as he looked wide eyed at Bianca._

_"No, no. I'ts not that. It's just that I spent so many hours crying and wondering if you would think this was great, or if you would leave me..." Bianca trailed off yet again. _

_"I couldn't care less at which time you would get pregnant. All I care about is my love for you, and our baby" Chris smiled as he touched her face and wiped away a tear, looking lovingly into her eyes. Bianca silently shook her head as she looked to the ground, regretting what she was about to say._

_"What about your father?" She asked gently, trying to hurt him as less as possible._

_Chris tensed as his eyes hardened slightly, "What about him?"_

_"Your father is an elder Chris, he's going to be mad about this. Not just because you are with me, but because you're going to be a father, with a demon nonetheless" Bianca explained as she looked away from Chris's eyes. Chris walked away, but then walked back and grabbed her face and kissed her again. _

_"Do you honestly believe I would care what anyone will say at all?" He said soflty as his head rested against hers. Bianca looked deeply into his eyes, and smiled. He wasn't going to leave her for anything, and she felt really good knowing it. Nothing would seperate them at all._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chris laughed softly thinking about the event. When Miley had been born Bianca had never let him forget that day he said the baby was gonna be a boy.

He looked down at his now sleeping daughter and smiled. She was the most beautiful girl. Her long hair messy (not always). Usually she used to have curly hair. Beautiful brown hair with curls in it. Her blue emerald green eyes shining every time you would look at them. She was never scared of anything. She never knew what pain was. And Chris was thankful for that. He would do anything in his power to keep her from being hurt. She was his perfect little girl.

"Daddy?" Miley said softly watching him smile. Her eyes barely open but enough for her to see him.

"Yea? What is it honey?" Chris asked. He hoped he didn't wake her anymore than she already was. She needed to sleep. Miley coughed a little and smiled at him.

"I saw mommy daddy. And she says she's proud of you" Miley whispered. Chris was happy she had closed her eyes by now so she didn't see the shocked expression on his face. Bianca was dead. She died when he came from the future. She died when she saved him from Wyatt. Was it possible that she communicated through Miley? Chris smiled at the thought. At least Miley get to see her mother. Chris had told her Bianca was in heaven. She didn't understand it yet though. She thought her mother was on a vacation. And he wanted it to be this way. He scooped Miley up in his arms and headed for the old mattress he used to sleep on, which was beside Miley's. He didn't come that far though because orbs were starting to materialize. Chris panicked. _'No one knows about this place idiot' _Chris thought to himself. The comfort vanished when he was faced with one person. One very angry person.

"Chris? Who is that?"

_'Oh shit' _was the only thing his mind could progress


	2. Chris?

Last time

He scooped Miley up in his arms and headed for the old mattress he used to sleep on, which was beside Miley's. He didn't come that far though because orbs were starting to materialize. Chris panicked. _'No one knows about this place idiot' _Chris thought to himself. The comfort vanished when he was faced with one person. One very angry person.

"Chris? Who is that?"

_'Oh shit' _was the only thing his mind could progress

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Chris?**

_'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I'm so screwed' _Chris thought as he looked at the person infront of him.

"Chris? I asked you a queston" The man infront of him glared at the younger man. Chris shrugged, pulling his daughter closer to him, she nestled her head just under his shoulder. Chris wished Leo would just go away and let him have some more time alone with his little girl.

"Leo. It's not what you think..." Chris started but Leo cut him off.

"It's not what it looks like?" He yelled in disbelief. "You're with a little girl in an abandon house and you're telling me it's not what it looks like. What the hell are you trying to do? Are you kidnapping little girls now?" Leo yelled.

"Don't talk so loud. You're gonna wake her up. And who and why she is her is none of your damn buisness" Chris said to Leo. He was getting very tired of getting accused of things all the time. If Chris wasn't evil Leo could definatley make him evil.

"It it my damn buisness because the elders are after you too" Leo lowered his voice careful not to wake the sleeping girl. As much as he hated Chris he wouldn't let the girl get the fall for it.

"I don't care if the elders are after me"

"You should. They're gonna send you back to the future"

"Like that's something new. You've been saying that alot but you still haven't done it yet"

"Chris this is serious. Who is she?" Leo asked again.

"She's from the future" Chris said.

"Why did you bring her?" Leo watched Chris closely for a reaction.

"Because I wanted to" Chris said lightly. He was nervous. Soon he was gonna bust and tell him about Miley being his daughter. 'I need to get out of here'

"Chris.." Leo pressed. He knew Chris was gonna tell him soon.

"Because she's my daughter" Chris hissed at him. Then he looked chocked. 'Damn. Why do he always have to do that to me"

"Really.. And do I guess that bitch Bianca is her mother?" Leo said. It was more a statement than a question.

"Don't call Bianca that, you didn't know her" Chris said. He walked over to the mattress and put Miley down and put the blankets over her. She snuggled inside the blanket with her teddybear. He then walked over to Leo and motioned for him to walk out to the other room.

"So she didn't tried to kill the sisters nor YOU?" Leo asked as soon as they were on the other side of the door. He wanted the truth. He wanted to know who Chris were.

"Yes..NO... It's complicated. She saved my life in the future. You didn't know the real her. That was the evil side of her. The evil side YOUR PRECIOUS SON created" Chris replied. Leo just shook his head angrily.

"I don't believe one word about Wyatt being evil nor do I believe you're good" Leo exclaimed.

"Well news flash Leo. I don't care" Chris shot back at him.

"What about the girl?" Leo pressed "Does she know about you being evil?"

"I'm not evil" Chris simply said.

"Oh really, then why did you just willingly that demon take the sisters into another reality"

"I did it because I wanted the sisters to understand they can't put their own needs infront of the magic"

"Why did you lie to us then? You told us you came back to save Wyatt from a demon and then you said you came here to stop him turning evil? And why did you keep your daughter a secret?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand why I brought her with me. I didn't want anyone to find out about her. And I didn't mean to tell you Wyatt was evil. It slipped. And I didn't lie about a demon coming after Wyatt" Chris denfended himself. This was going nowhere. He had better things to do.

"Daddy?" Miley's voice was heard from the living room in the abandoned house. Chris glared one last time at Leo daring him to even say something then walked out to his daughter.

"What is it sweetie? Did you have another nightmare?" Chris asked gently trying to calm himself for the sake of Miley. She nodded scared. He sighed and picked her up in his arms and walked over to the old sofa and sat down. He stroked her hair and whispered "It's okay, daddy's here.I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" a few times until she fell asleep. He continued to hug her completley forgetting Leo who by now was sitting beside him watching Chris with great interest. Chris noticed Leo watching and Leo looked away quickly.

"So what are you gonna do?" Chris asked after a moment.

"Huh?"

"About me? Are you gonna tell the sisters about Miley?" Chris asked nervously. He did not need more questions about Miley right now. And he was scared Miley would remember them from all the pictures she'd seen.

"Maybe. I don't know. I wanna know the truth first. I wanna know why you just didn't tell us Wyatt was evil if that's the truth" Leo answered. He didn't want to tell the sisters but he had to soon. They were gonna find out anyway pretty soon.

"I don't know. I guess I thought it would be easier for you to handle him getting hurt by a demon and not turning evil. I didn't want to hut anymore that I already did" Chris looked down at the floor and didn't see the smile on Leo's face.

"So you do care about us then" Leo said. He smiled a little and Chris looked at him.

"Of course I do. Do you think I would risk my life for just anyone?" Chris smiled back. Leo shook his head.

"You know, if you had told us we could have helped you, you care for Miley but this was wrong for her, you were being selfish Chris, be a father and put her first!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris exclaimed, now very angry. How dare he tell him how to be a father. He left Wyatt and Piper alone to be an elder. He left his family. Chris didn't leave Miley. He protected her.

"You didn't have to keep her a secret. You could have told us and we could have helped you protect her" Leo tried to reason with Chris. Chris carefully put Miley down and stood up looking at Leo with fire in his eyes.

"You don't have anything to say about how I should raise or what I should do to protect my daughter Leo, you left your family to become a frickin' elder for crying out loud" Chris raised his voice and then quickly looked at Miley. He watched her shift in her sleep and dragged Leo behind him into the other room.

"So what are you saying Chris? That I didn't do the right thing? That I did the wrong thing by turning an elder and wanting to save the world from evil? It was you who did it in the first place Chris. You made me an elder" Leo, who by now was pretty angry at Chris accusing him of not doing the right thing.

"No I.." Chris started but he was having trouble focusing on Leo. He couldn't breathe " I didn't make you an..." That was the last thing he said before his body fell to the floor. The last thing he heard was Leo voice.

"Chris? Are you okay? Chris?"


	3. What Is Wrong With Chris?

Okay.. Before I let you read the story.. I apologize for my english writing.. I'm not english so I can't be perfect.. So hope you can deal with it:P lol.. This update is gonna be long.. So I hope you liked it..

And thanks to everyone who reviews.. That's means ALOT to me...

* * *

Last time 

"No I.." Chris started but he was having trouble focusing on Leo. He couldn't breathe " I didn't make you an..." That was the last thing he said before his body fell to the floor. The last thing he heard was Leo voice.

"Chris? Are you okay? Chris?"

* * *

**Chapter 3: What is wrong with Chris?**

Chris opened his eyes slowly. He had a pretty bad headache and he felt weak. What had happened? Did he pass out again? He hadn't passed out in years. He didn't have time to dwell on it when he realised Miley was gone, and Leo was nowhere to be found. He pushed himself off the old sofa and looked around. No one was there. Chris started panicking and ran into the other room Leo and Chris had been fighting in.

"Miley?" Chris tried to yell but his voice was too weak. _'What did Leo do to her?' _Chris thought. He couldn't have taken her to the sisters. He ran out the backyard to yell for Miley when something caught his eye.

There on the grass was Miley sitting with her teddy bear playing with some toys Chris had brought from the future. And Leo was sitting there next to her talking to her. Chris walked closer to them and Miley looked up. Her eyes shining running to Chris.

"Daddy, look what Leo brought me" she said, holding up her cookies. Chocolate chip cookies was her favourite cookies. Chris had taught her that habit. Bianca had been furious since she didn't need two crazy people fighting over cookies. But she had given up trying to get her out of that habit because she knew it wouldn't help. Chris noticed Leo had introduced himself to her. He really wanted to keep her away from him but he knew Leo wanted her best too.

"Oh. So he brought you cookies eh? Hmm. So you think your daddy can get one to?" Chris pouted a little. Miley giggled and showed a cookie into his mouth and starting laughing. Leo couldn't help but smile at the two of them. They made a cute team together. Chris put Miley down and walked over to Leo. Leo stood up and they both walked into the living room. Chris sat down and sighed. He knew what he needed to do.

"Soo, I guess you want to know that little incident back there" Chris said quietly. Leo nodded.

"Well for once I can assure you it was nothing serious" Chris started.

"Nothing serious? Chris, you couldn't breathe back there. You past out. It has to be something serious behind it" Leo exclaimed. He couldn't believe Chris tried to lie about that. He wasn't stupid. He knew it had been something serious. After all, he was a doctor in his past life. Chris looked at Leo a little nervous.

"Okay. You really wanna know the truth?" Chris questioned Leo. He had never told anyone before. And here he was talking to Leo. The last person on earth he would talk to in the future.

"Yea Chris. I wanna know the truth. The whole truth this time" Leo said absently.

Chris sighed "Okay. When I was little. I had Cardiomyopathy and I needed a heart transplant pretty bad. They looked but they couldn't find a heart to me. So everyone thought I was gonna die. But in meantime my cousin's bus got hit by a drunk driver on the way to school. So my aunt and uncle took away her life-support and gave me her heart instead" Chris stopped. He looked away from Leo. Tear brimming in his eyes he looked down at his feet. He couldn't continue anymore. He felt so ashamed. He was the reason his own cousin was dead. Chris looked out the window remembering the day he found out he was sick.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, is Auntie Phoebe gonna come home soon?" Wyatt asked excited. It was Chris's birthday today and Phoebe hadn't come yet. She was picking up Prue and Patty on the way from school. The sisters had decided to send all of the children on a regular school instead of magic school. They learned a lot from Paige so they didn't need to go to magic school and Piper had insisted she wanted her sons to have a normal life instead of only magic. She already knew from experience that they would soon want normal lives when they got older so Leo had agreed. Not that he cared. He used to take Wyatt 'Up There' to train with Excalibur._

_Chris used to have alot of time alone with his mother so Piper and Chris had a really special bond together. Chris loved to bake cookies together with Piper and she was glad that at least one of her sons would grow up learning how to cook._

_"Yes, she will be here soon sweetie, she just need to pick up your cousins before getting here" Piper sighed for the hundreth time. Her sons hadn't stopped asking for Phoebe nor Paige he last hour. She knew this would be a very long day._

_"Wyatt, why don't you orb to Paige and tell her to come soon, Phoebe is coming any minute" Piper asked her oldest son. He nodded and orbed away. Piper looked at Chris who were watching her with interest. She raised her eyebrows at him smirking._

_"So you wanna help me cook huh? Or you just want a cookie?" Chris nodded his head almost falling of the chair. Piper laughed and moitioned him to come over to her. She picked him up and sat him on the counter and gave him a cookie. Chris grinned eating the chocolate first and then taking the whole cookie in his mouth. She watched her son eating the cookie and waited for her oldest to come soon._

_"They should be here soon" Piper began. As if on que the door opened to the kitchen and two children ran in. Piper laughed and Chris jumped of the counter and ran to play with his cousins. Phoebe came in looking as if she was ready to die._

_"God those two are gonna be the death of me soon" Phoebe sat down in the chair while Coop took a seat beside her._

_"Well, you decided to pick them up. You know how the kids are when it's someones birthday Pheebs" Piper smirked at her while Phoebe stuck her tonque out. Piper laughed and walked out of the kitched with the food they were gonna eat._

_"Kids, the dinner's ready" Piper yelled, "Wyatt! Paige!" She turned around watching four orbs matarialize in front of her. Paige walked over and sat down. '_

_"Wyatt, why dont you go upstairs and get your brother and cousins?" Piper asked her son. He looked at her almost begging to not go but orbed away anyway. Piper shook her head and watched her nieces make their way to the table. _

_"So. Did you guys do anything at school again?" Piper asked Melinda and Penny. They shook their heads and sat down. After they were all sitting at the table (without Leo) they talked about the events that happened earlier that day._

_------------------------------------_

_After the dinner Chris, Wyatt and their cousins ran up to their rooms deciding to play orb and seek. They had been playing an hour before the sisters suddenly heard someone scream upstairs. They exchanged a look of horror and Paige orbed upstairs Piper and Phoebe and the others close on her tail. Piper ran into the attic, her hands poisioned to fight any demon coming. What she saw made her stomach sick. She saw her youngest son laying on the floor. He didn't move or anything so she ran to his side._

_"Wyatt what happened?" Piper asked, panic stricken._

_"H... He... He just passed out.. We were fighting over something and then he just.. passed out" Wyatt answered scared._

_"Phoebe, Go call 911" Piper ordered her younger sister who were already running out the door in record speed. Piper took Chris in her arms nearly running downstairs. Phoebe ran in with the phone in her hands. _

_"They'll be here any minute" Phoebe said in a rush. She saw her older sister looking like he was gonna die. She walked over to her older sister who were watching her son and put her hands around her. "He's gonna be okay Piper"_

_"How do you know that? Why did he just pass out like that?" Piper said, tears streaming down her face. She knew it had to be something serious. Chris had been feeling alot lightheaded lately and she didn't think it was anything serious. But now she thought different. _

_---------------------------------------------_

_An hour later the whole family (even Leo) were gathered around in the waiting room. They were wating for the doctor to come out and tell them about Chris's condition. Piper watched as the doctor came out from Chris's room and walked over to them. Her eyes never leaving his._

_"Miss Halliwell. I'm afraid I have some bad news" the doctor started, "We had to run some tests. And we found out that Chris has a really unique heart condition. It's called Cardiomyopathy. Cardiomyopathy is an autoimmune disease affecting the heart muscle. The disease diminishes the heart's ability to pump blood and, eventually, leads to heart failure. I don't think his heart is gonna last very long in this rate. We need to find him a donor, I have some people on the case but we can't promise anything. I'm really sorry" he said. Piper broke down in Leo's arms and the other weren't doing better either._

_"Can we see him?" Leo questioned the doctor, holding onto Piper. The doctor nodded and showed them the way to Chris's room._

_"He should be awake by now" the doctor said and left the two parents alone. Leo looked at Piper and smiled reassuringly. They walked into Chris's room and saw him laying there with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. You could see he was having trouble breathing. He looked so innocent when he layed there, Piper noted. She didn't understand why this had to happen to her son. Why did her family have to suffer so much?_

_She looked at Chris and saw him watching her. She smiled at him and he smiled back._

_"Hey peanut, how are you feeling?" Piper asked wiping her tears away. _

_"No.. not so good.. It... hurts.. to br.. breathe" Chris answered though his voice was muffled by the mask over his nose and mouth. Piper held his hand but didn't say anything. Chris smiled and closed his eyes. Letting his mothers protection calm him and for once letting himself sleep._

_----------------------------------_

_He woke up hours later. He didn't know how long it had been since he fell asleep but he knew it was hours considering it was nearly dark outside. He could hear people talking outside in the hallway. They were talking about him._

_"Mom?" he called out. As soon as he did Piper came running into the room. She sighed in relief when she saw he was okay. Soon Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry walked into the room followed by Wyatt who was the only one of the kids there. Their cousins were sleeping home with Leo. Chris looked at their faces and knew something was wrong._

_"What is it?" Chris asked, almost afraid of the answer. Piper looked at him sadly._

_"Chris.. um... Prue... she was in an accident" Phoebe said. Her voice breaking. Paige went to her and put her hands around her while Piper walked over to her youngest son. She took his hand in hers and rubbed it._

_"But she's going to be okay right?" Chris questioned slowly. The looks on their faces told him everything._

_"She's not gonna make it" Chris stated the thought that were on everyones mind. Piper nodded her head sadly._

_"Chris.. me and Coop.. we decided... Well.. Coop, please, I can't" Phoebe said and broke down. Coop walked over to her and hugged her. He looked at Chris._

_"Phoebe and I decided you should have Prue's heart Chris. That's the only way you will live. And we already know Prue won't survive. And we can't lose you too" Coop said quietly. Chris's mind was working very fast. He didn't hear right. He couldn't be. They were talking about Prue like she was just some random stranger. _

_"You want me to have her heart?" Chris asked shocked. Piper squeezed his hand tightly._

_

* * *

_

"Chris, are you in there?" Leo asked slowly. Chris jumped at his voice. He looked at Leo confused

"You spaced out there for a moment" Leo smiled a little. Chris didn't say anything. He just kept looking down at the floor.

"Yea I was thinking about the first time we found out I was sick" Chris laughed a little. "It's ironic isn't ist? That your cousin is the one to save you, and you can't even save yourself from falling" Chris replied. Leo looked at him shocked.

"Chris, you did a brave thing in coming here, you did an awsome thing by coming here and warn us about Wyatt. To save him"

"Yea well, I don't feel like I did such a great..." Chris began but was interrupted by someone screaming outside.

"DADDY!!!" Miley's voice was heard from the backyard. Chris and Leo wasted no time sprinting out to the yard only to be a minute too late. Chris stopped so fast Leo almost ran into him but managed to keep himself from falling down. He didn't need to ask why he stopped because standing there with Miley in his grip was a man, not so much older than Chris himself. He smirked at Chris and enjoyed the horror on his face.

"I'll be back Christopher" was the last thing the man said before flaming out.

* * *

Dun dun dun.. aha... Who is the mysterious man? What does he want? You'll just have to tune in for the next chapter...

One more thing.. The storyline with Chris's sickness was taken from the character Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) from General Hospital.. So it won't be confusing.. She had a unique heart condition the doctors didn't knew about..

Remember.. Reviews keeps me wanting to write good:P Come one.. Did you like it? Is this good for my first fanfic? It is kinda my first. Since a one-shot doesn't really count.. Or at least I don't think so:P


	4. NOOOO! Not again

**Kitty witty kate; Thanks for your review.. Glad you liked the story**

**Lemonwedges4; Yes.. She did leave.. not willingly though:P**

**History Buff 1990; Thanks for your review.. and yes.. I want to update more and finally I did:P**

**bstant; Thanks for helping me out with the word disease:D**

**serendipity-surprise; Now you get to know who took Miley.. and sorry for not writing that good english but yet again.. I am not perfect.. English is not my language.. Norweigian is.. so I can't write that good english everytime..**

**Nika Dawson; You just have to see what will happen to Miley:P**

**WellxWisher; Thanks alot for supporting me.. That really makes me grateful:D People are not that happy to read fanfics that other people write when they're not english.. And it's pretty hard to write everything right when you don't know the words. WHEN YOU DAMN ENGLISH TEACHER DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO WRITE ENGLISH!! Seriously.. I mean.. He can't even spell because.. he wrote becase.. Then you're pretty screwed if you have an english teacher like that:P**

**angelbird12241; Thanks for reviewing and I'm really happy that you liked it.. The man who took Miley will be revealed in this chapter...**

**Joarlie; Glad you liked the story;)**

**Hex Stygian; Confused? Why are you confused? lmao.. and I'm glad you liked it;)**

**Agent-Kelly; Sorry:-s I didn't know.. If I copied anything I'm really sorry.. I didn't mean to... I didn't know I copied it though.. I kinda got the idea from my best friend.. she writes alot of stories so she kinda gave me the idea of writing Bianca and Chris together being happy then Bianca getting shot by a darklighter. It was the perfect way to show that Chris CAN heal..**

**Last time**

"Chris, you did a brave thing in coming here, you did an awsome thing by coming here and warn us about Wyatt. To save him"

"Yea well, I don't feel like I did such a great..." Chris began but was interrupted by someone screaming outside.

"DADDY!!!" Miley's voice was heard from the backyard. Chris and Leo wasted no time sprinting out to the yard only to be a minute too late. Chris stopped so fast Leo almost ran into him but managed to keep himself from falling down. He didn't need to ask why he stopped because standing there with Miley in his grip was a man, not so much older than Chris himself. He smirked at Chris and enjoyed the horror on his face.

"I'll be back Christopher" was the last thing the man said before flaming out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Wyatt?**

"Oh my god. I can't believe I let him take her" Chris said for the hundreth time that night. He let him take Miley. Just like that. He couldn't believe it. And HIM of all people. How did he do it. He was sure the ripped the page.

"Chris, can you please just shut up all ready and relax? We're gonna get her back" Leo tried to calm the young man down with no result. Chris looked at Leo like he'd just said he was from the moon and had taken a trip to meet the new people on earth.

"RELAX? Did you just say relax? I can't relax when my daughter is out there getting killed" Chris snapped.

"Don't be so dramatic. He needs her for something. And I can't see the reason for him to kill her just yet. We need to orb down to the underworld. He's probably there" Leo said, and before the young man had a chance to protest he'd taken his hands and orbed them down. When they reformed Chris glared at Leo one more time before sighting and looking around the cave. He tried to sense her but he couldn't. And the only way he couldn't sense her if she was... _'Don't think like that Chris,she's gonna be okay. He wouldn't hurt her'_

"Chris, come here. I think I found something" Leo whispered. Chris walked carefully over to Leo's place and saw two demons engaged in a very important coversation.

"So he didn't say who he was?" The first demon asked.

"No, he keeps his identity a secret" The second demon answered.

"But we know for a fact he's from the future?"

"Yeah, he said he was here to bring the new charmed ones whitelighter back to the future"

Chris couldn't believe it. He was trapped. He knew he wouldn't get away with Miley without having to agree on coming back to the future. That was Wyatt's plan all along. He got Miley, he got Chris. It was as easy as that. Chris could feel Leo's eyes on him but didn't bother to explain anything. Right now his daughter was his first priority.

"We have to follow them" Chris whispered to Leo. He was ready to follow them when Leo grabbed his arm preventing him from going after them.

"What are you doing?" Chris hissed.

"We should tell the sisters. They could help Chris. They could help save Miley" Leo tried to reasoned with him.

"No Leo, I can't tell them anything about Miley. Please, I can't risk her getting ereased from the future" Chris pleaded. Leo sighed and nodded and followed the two demons.

------------------------

"Have you seen Leo lately?" Phoebe Halliwell asked her younger sister Paige. Paige shook her head and grabbed a bite of her muffin.

"No, not since we threw Chris out. I think Leo went to look for Chris, to see if he was up to something" Paige replied, not really bothered by the thought. Leo and Chris would work it out sometime. She knew they would.

"I'm just worried about Leo doing something stupid" Phoebe sighed and sat down. She was tired. She'd felt everyones emotions ever since they threw Chris out of the house. Paige felt gulity and Piper felt confused. She didn't know what to believe. Was Chris really evil? He didn't act like it. His intentions were good even though he did the wrong things. And when they threw him out. She felt how hurt he was because of it.

"Don't worry to much Phoebe, we know Leo will find Chris and bring him back here. It's just a matter of time" Paige tried to comfort her older sister. She could see Phoebe didn't wuite believem, and the truth? She didn't either. She too had seen how hirt Chris was and she'd regretted throwing him out ever since.

"What are you two talking about?" Piper entered the kitchen looking back and forth between her two sisters.

"We're worried about Chris and Leo" Paige finally said. Piper didn't look to shocked, and she didn't blow up anything at the mention of Chris's name so she had to be guilty too. Paige walked over to her sister and put an arm around her. She knew Piper had been hurt when Chris told them Wyatt was going to turn evil in the future. She'd been quiet and not talking to anyone since that day. But now all three of them was worried about their young neurotic whitelighter from the future.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the underworld Chris and Leo had followed the two demons the the lair. Miley was there. She was sitting in the corner while the man who had grabbed her not so long before was standing in the middle of the cave and appeared to be thinking about something. Chris wanted nothing more then to go to his daughter. Seing her so scared like this scared the hell out of him. He couldn't let her suffer like this. But before he had the chance to do something Leo grabbed his arm again to stop him from doing something rash. Once again saving the day.

"We have to have a plan Chris, he's to powerful to just barge into his cave and start figthing him" Leo whispered looking at the blonde man carefully. He reminded him of someone. The way he stood his ground. He reminded him of someone he knew. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What do you expect us to do Leo? I'm not gonna leave my daughter alone with him" Chris was shocked that Leo could even think that of him. He was a father. Why couldn't he understand how Chris felt right now?

"It wasn't what I meant Chris. We need to surprise him and who is HIM exactly?" Leo pressed the young witchlighter. Chris knew something about the man. And Leo wanted to know who he was before doing something.

"He's from the future but I guess you already knew that. He used to be my best friend" Chris didn't dare say anything else before he would say something that might blow his whole cover. Leo seemed to think it was hard for Chris to talk about it so he didn't ask more about the case. Which was fine for Chris since he didn't want to talk about it.

"Now now, I think we have guests" The man suddenly looked in Chris and Leo's direction. They turned around to leave but was faced with ten demons. The demons grabbed Chris and Leo's arms and dragged them into the cave.

"Nice of you to join us Chris.. and I see you brought someone else to" The blonde man smirked at him. Chris had to resist the urge to puke. He was beyond angry right now. First Leo then Wyatt. He couldn't believe his day could get any worse.

"I feel honoured. But right now I want my daughter back and then we can a have talk about me staying here and you can go back to the future" Chris smiled sarcastically at Wyatt which earned him a flying trip to the end of the cave. His body hit the wall in the cave with a sickening thud and he fell slowly down to the floor. He coughed slightly. He felt a stinging pain in his heart. _'Not now, please not now'_ Chris thought. He couldn't deal with that right now. Chris stood up and walked to where Leo were standing. Leo looked concerned over at Chris. He was limping now and he looked didn't look so good. Chris tried to approach Wyatt but he backed away with an evil smirk and looked at Miley.

"Nah uh, you wouldn't want me to kill your precious daughter now would you?" Wyatt smiled at the horror in his brothers face.

"Don't you dare Wyatt or I will kill you" Chris said in a dangerous low tone but soon realised his mistake and groaned. He looked over at Leo who was in some sort of a shock.

"You're my..." He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. It was no way that man could be his son.

"Yes father, I am Wyatt, now if you'll excuse me I have more important thing to take care of" And with that he turned his head in Chris's direction again. Chris knew what was coming. Wyatt conjured an energyball and threw it at...

Miley...

"MILEY" Chris yelled before the energyball went flying towards his daughter.

-----------

Christine is not here right now. Sorry.. But it had to be done.. SORRY.. PLEASE!!

And I kinda need your help.. Should I maybe try and make the chapters a little longer or is this good enough for you? Just a question.. I don't know if they are long enough:P

And remember.. reviews always make happy:D


	5. Miley!

**First of all.. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.. That means the world to me:D Now I won't keep you long:P On with the story**

**Last time**

"Yes father, I am Wyatt, now if you'll excuse me I have more important thing to take care of" And with that he turned his head in Chris's direction. Chris knew what was coming. Wyatt conjured an energyball and threw it at...

Miley...

"MILEY" Chris yelled before the energyball went flying towards his daughter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Miley!**

Chris tk'd the fireball right before it hit Miley. He ran to his daughter and pulled her behind him so Wyatt wouldn't get a clear shot. Leo shot a stream of electricity towards Wyatt. No matter how much he wanted to believe Wyatt waas good he couldn't do it now. Chris had called him Wyatt and Wyatt had confirmed it. And he couldn't explain why Wyatt would kill an innocent girl just like that either. Leo watched Wyatt moving towards Chris and Miley and orbed infront of him.

"Chris, get out of here now" Chris who didn't need to be told twice about orbing out of the cave, took his daughters hands and tried to orb but found out he couldn't. He looked at Wyatt frightened.

"That's right Christopher. I made sure no one could orb out of here" He confirmed Chris's fears. Chris looked around in the cave and saw a large stone in the corner of the cave. He took Miley's hands and lead her to the stone and kneeled down.

"Whatever happens DON'T come out from here if I don't tell you to" Chris said to his daughter. Miley nodded. He smiled at her and gave her a quick hug and a quick 'I love you' before turning to Wyatt who was now watching him with a smirk. He knew Chris wouldn't give up without his daughter so all he needed to do was get to Miley and Chris HAD to come with him.

"Let's make this quick why don't we?" And with that he tk'd Chris into the nearest wall and turned to his father. Leo knew what was coming and tried orb out of the way but he wasn't quick enough. His head made compact with the wall and he slid down to the floor. He groaned and stood up watching as Wyatt moved closer to Chris, who seemed unconcious by now. He threw a stream of electricity again at Wyatt and it hit him right in the back. He gasped in pain and fell to the floor unconcious. Leo didn't waste any time and sprinted to the end of the cave and scooped Miley up in his arms. She didn't seem to care since she didn't object but threw her arms around Le's neck tightly. Almost afraid to let go. Leo looked at Wyatt one last time before moving to Chris.

"Is daddy gonna be okay?" Miley spoke up for the first time since she'd been kidnapped by Wyatt.

"He's gonna be okay Miley. Don't worry" Leo assured the little girl in his arms. She tightened her arms around his neck and Leo kneeled down next to Chris. He shook him a few times before looking at Wyatt for any signs of him waking up soon. He had to be careful so Wyatt didn't wake up. He focused on trying to wake up the young man infront of him instead of worrying about his newly found son.

"Chris? Come on wake up buddy. You need to wake up" When Chris didn't show any sings of waking up he decided to take matters in own hands. He stood up, holding Miley tightly and focused on trying to remove the shield. He closed his eyes for a moment but when he opened them , confusion was written all over his face. He didn't sense any shield up around the save. But what if Wyatt being unconcious was the reason why the sheild went down? He smiled and kneeled down next to Chris again and took his hand and orbed them to the manor.

* * *

"I am getting insane here" Phoebe exclaimed. She walked out of the kitched leaving her two sisters behind. Piper and Paige exchanged a glance before following Phoebe.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked confused.

"I can't deal with all these emotions. Seriously. I have my own to deal with and I don't need yours either" Phoebe grabbed her head. Piper looked at her little sister like she'd just gone crazy.

"Didn't you take the blocking potion?" Piper asked her younger sister. Phoebe nodded.

"Then why not get Chris to get another one" Piper said. Paige's eyes widened. This was the first time Piper had talked about their whitelighter before he said Wyatt was going to turn.

"You sure you want to?" Phoebe asked slowly. Piper nodded

"Well it's for a good cause at least" She smiled a little, then walked out to the kitched to continue baking cookies. It didn't go more than ten minutes before she heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD LEO!" She heard Phoebe yell from the living room and ran into the room to see what was going on. For all the things in her life she'd seen she wasn't prepared for this. Her ex-husband was holding a little sleeping girl in his arms and had his hand over Chris's bruised body. She walked over to Leo and helped Phoebe to get Chris over to the couch.

"Ok, first of all what happened? and who is the little girl?" She demanded. Leo just looked guilty and tried to smile.

"Don't you dare tell me it's nothing, since it clearly is something" Piper said sternly.

"Umm.. a man from the future attacked us. And he had this little girl with him" Leo answered. It was the truth. Sort of. They had been attacked by a man from the future. Only that man was Wyatt. And he had found out about Chris's daughter today. Piper seemed to believe his story and nodded her head then looked at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"You can take it up to my bed. She looks like she's gonna sleep awhile" Piper thought a moment then went over to Wyatt's playpen and grabbed a blanket, "Take this too, it may help her relax a little" Leo nodded and walked up the stairs to Piper's room. He lay Miley gently on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Then he put the two bears (the one Piper gave him and the one he'd grabbed from Chris's hiding place) and lay them gently in Miley's arms. He looked at the sleeping girl a moment and smiled. She looked like Chris, and acted like Chris. He thought about Chris, who must have waken up by now. He was probably scared to death now. He probably thought Leo had told them everything. He closed the door to Piper's room and walked downstairs to the others. He saw Chris still sleeping on the couch and walked over to him and healed him. Chris slowly opened his eyes and groaned softly.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asked, trying to sit up but Leo pushed him down.

"You're not healed yet so you better lay down. And we were attacked" Leo answered his question. Only now Chris noticed he was in ther manor and his eyes widened. He looked at Leo.

"You promised" He gasped. He looked accusingly at Leo. Leo just shrugged.

"I couldn't stay at your hiding place. He knows about it now. And I haven't told them anything yet" Leo looked at Chris, daring him to speak against him. Chris shut his mouth and just lay down on the couch.

"Okay, see this is what I mean. Who is HE anyway? And what happened? And who is that girl upstairs?" Piper asked. She wanted answers. They couldn't just come here and expect her not to want to know what happened.

"The girl upstairs is my daughter and HE is a man from the future. But don't worry. He's after me, not you" Chris answered. Piper knew she wouldn't get more out of the boy. _'Wait, did he just say his daughter?'_

"You have a daughter? And you never told us?" She was shocked. How could he have kept her a secret this long? They were bound to notice sooner and later. And he had managed to keep her a secret all this time.

"Yes, I have a daughter and didn't wanna tell you because I didn't want anyway to know. Not even Wy... him... knows about her.. or knew about her anyway" Chris said. He felt weird talking to his mother about this. If she knew who he was she would freak out completly. She wouldnever approve with him having a daughter so young. He was glad she didn't know how young he was.

"Chris. How old are you?" Piper asked as if reading his mind. _'Great, just fucking great. She had to ask that question'_

"Umm.. Before I say anything I want you to understand that in the future you have to grow up fast and learn how to protect yourself" Chris said quickly.

"Chriiis"

"I'm 21" Chris said and closed his eyes. Everybody in the room gasped.

"How old is Miley?" Phoebe couldn't quite believe that the neurotic young man in front of her was 21. She would have guessed something around 23 or 24.

"She's 3 and a half" Chris whispered. Hoping they wouldn't hear anything. But such luck didn't find Christopher Halliwell. Pipers eyes widened.

"But then that must mean you got Miley when you were 18" Chris nodded his head. Looking a little ashamed. Of course it was stupid. They should have used protection but they didn't. But even he could change it he wouldn't. Miley meant the world to him. Everything. No matter what everyone else thought he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Wow" was the only reply Paige could get out. Who would've thought their whitelighter was no more than 21. And had a daughter at the age of 18. His mother had to go ballistic when she found out.

"What about your mother? How did she take it" Paige asked once she found her voice. Chris looked down sadly.

"She didn't find out" Chris answered. He didn't want the sisters or Leo to know that his mother had been killed. Wyatt had killed her when he turned fourteen.

"Ohh" Paige said.

"But if Miley is 3 then why is she so mature for her age?" Leo looked at Chris. He had spent some time with Miley when Chris passed out and when he talked to her he felt like he was talking to a much more grown up kid then a 3year old.

"Well.. Running from Wy... The source of all evil makes everyone grow up fast. Miley has seen things that no 3yeard old should see in their age. She's seen alot more than you could even imagine" Chris replied. He didn't wanna go into details about it. He didn't want to tell them that Miley had seen Bianca take Chris when she came to the past to bring him back. He got up from the couch but Piper stopped him

"Please Piper, I just wanna go upstairs to see my daughter" Chris begged. She had to understand that he was worried about her. Piper nodded and he walked up the stairs. He opened the door to her room and smiled when he saw Miley laying there with the blanket he had used as a child and his teddybear. When they were young Wyatt and Chris had used to fight over that teddybear. Piper had been going crazy over it so she had hidden the bear safely in her closet until they were done fighting. Of course the demons couldn't have picked a better day to attack either. Wyatt had seen the demons coming over to Chris and orbed him to safety. Chris smiled a little, remembering that day.

* * *

_"You're not going to fight over this teddybear anymore, do you hear me? I won't let you have the bear until you apologize to each other" Piper said sternly._

_"But mommy" Wyatt started but Piper cut him off._

_"No,no mommy and don't you dare try and find it Wyatt. Not you either Chris" She said. And with that she took the teddybear and walked upstairs. Chris sat down on the floor and stated playing with his cars and didn't notice the demon who moved closer and closer to him. Wyatt saw and him and screamed. The demon ran towards Chris and tried to grab him but Wyatt orbed him to safety._

_"I will be back" the demon said and shimmered out. Chris started crying and Piper came running down the stairs with her hands ready to blow up any intruder who was hurting her children. But what she saw made her jaw drop. Wyatt was holding his little brother tightly and orbed the teddybear to his brother's arms._

_"You can have this Chris. I love you" Wyatt whispered._

* * *

Chris took off his shoes and layed down next to Mliley in the bed. He took her in his arms gently, making sure not to wake her up. Soon he was fast asleep. 

--------------

Chris woke up hours later. He noticed Miley was still fast asleep and looked at her. He smiled and started caressing her hair. He closed his eyes for some minutes and when he opened them his eyes met Miley's. She grinned at him and kissed his nose. Chris laughed softly and grabbed her and started tickling her.

"NOOO.. Stop daddy, please" She squealed and wriggled out of his grasp and started running downstairs. He stood up and ran after her. He noticed she was running for the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't. No cookie for you today" Chris said trying to stay serious but the grin on his face blew his cover. Miley giggled and ran into the kitchen. There she stopped dead in her tracks and Chris knew why. She knew who that women in the kitchen was. And Chris feared the next word that would come out of his daughters mouth.

"Grandma?" She whispered softly, looking back and forth between her father and Piper.

* * *

I feel so bad leaving it her.. Sorry for the long suspension but I'm gonna try and update every sunday from now on instead. But feel free to kill me today:P lmao.. Enjoy this chapter.. 

And also one more thing before you review.. If you got any ideas of what can happen in the next chapter you can just write them down please?? please?? I'm out of idea right now..

And if you got any questions just ask..


	6. Who's Miley's Real Father?

**Last time**

"NOOO.. Stop daddy, please" She squealed and wriggled out of his grasp and started running downstairs. He stood up and ran after her. He noticed she was running for the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't. No cookie for you today" Chris said trying to stay serious but the grin on his face blew his cover. Miley giggled and ran into the kitchen. There she stopped dead in her tracks and Chris knew why. She knew who that women in the kitchen was. And Chris feared the next word that would come out of his daughters mouth.

"Grandma?" She whispered softly, looking back and forth between her father and Piper.''

* * *

**Chapter 6; Who's Miley's Real Father?**

"What?" Piper shrieked. Did she just hear right? Grandma? But that would mean Miley was Wyatt's daughter and not Chris's. If she didn't get another son with a whitelighter. And she knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Leo was still an elder and they wouldn't be getting a new whitelighter any time soon either. So Miley was Wyatt's daughter.

"Umm. Miley sweetie, can you go upstairs for a minute? I will be there soon" Chris asked quietly. Miley nodded her head. She knew she had done something wrong and her daddy would have to suffer for it. Chris ruffled her hair and smiled at her reassuringly. She walked out the door and Chris looked carefully at Piper. She looked shocked. But she looked like she was dissapointed in him.

"Are Miley really your daughter Chris?" Piper asked quietly. She couldn't believe it. What if she really was Wyatt's daughter?

"Yes. Of course she is, how can you even ask that question?" How could she ask that? Of course Miley was his. He would never kidnap a child.

"Well, she called me grandma and I only have one son and I don't see me getting together with a whitelighter nor Leo any time soon so she have to Wyatt's" Piper said. She raised her voice slightly and Chris winced.

"She is my daughter. Why would I lie about that? Why do you think I would go around kidnapping little children?" Chris asked a little hurt. He couldn't believe she thought Wyatt was Miley's father. How was he going to to explain this without her knowing the secret?

"Well please then. EXPLAIN Chris because I don't understand why she would call me her grandmother. I am not going to get back with Leo so I can't think of anything else. She has to be Wyatt's daughter" Piper yelled. What she didn't know was that Leo was standing in the doorway.

"Miley is Wyatt's daughter?" His eyes widened and he looked at Chris. Chris had lied to him again.

"NOO!! She's my daughter. She only said that because you look like her" Chris said desperatly trying to get them off the subject. Leo shook his head furious.

"You lied to us again Chris. How could you do that? If Miley called Piper grandma then it means that she's Wyatts daughter" Leo said.

"No it doesn't. She didn't call you grandpa" Chris tried.

"Maybe she didn't recognize me" He wouldn't give up. Chris shook his head. His eyes searching desperatly on any sign of them believing him. But they didn't.

"GET OUT CHRIS" Piper yelled. "Get the hell out of my house and don't come back and don't dare take Miley. I don't believe you" Piper said. She raised her hands and blew him up. He reformed only seconds later.

Chris's eyes were glimmering with tears and he looked heartbroken. Piper was almost crushed with all the pain she saw in his eyes and looked away. Chris orbed away thinking of the only place he could orb to was the secret hiding place Chris and Bianca had used once up in the mountains. It was a nice view. Only he didn't feel like it was so nice anymore.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Paige exploded. She couldn't believe how her sister could be so stupid. Even though IF Miley wasn't his daughter he had raised her. 

"I threw him out of the house. He lied to us" Piper defended herself. Leo stayed in the corner where no one could see him. He wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to come between the two enraged sisters. Paige glared at her sister before walking out of the room. Phoebe looked at where her sister had just been standing and sighed. Piper shot her a dangerous look and she didn't dare to say anything to her.

Meanwhile Paige was standing in the doorway watching Miley play with her toys. She heard footsteps behind her and saw her two older sisters walking to her. They all stood in the doorway for a moment watching the little girl playing and talking to herself like she had an imaginary friend. Paige smiled and walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey" She said softly to the girl, not wanting to scare her away.

"Hey" She whispered.

"I'm Paige" Paige tried to make her more comfortable.

"Miley" The little girl whispered sadly.

"Hey, why are you so sad honey?" Paige wondered if it had something with Chris. That she felt that Chris wasn't there anymore.

"I got daddy in trouble again" She answered. Her daddy had always told her not to talk to strangers but she felt like she could trust the woman. It couldn't hurt to answer her questions right?

"Ohh, does your daddy hurt you when you get him into trouble?" Paige knew she shouldn't ask that question but she wanted her sisters to understand her. That they should understand that this little girl needed her father. She needed Chris.

"Noo. Daddy never hurts me, he always makes me feel safe and always protects me" Miley said. She looked at the woman with great interest.

"Okey. So what do you and your daddy do together?" Paige wanted to know.

"He used to take me to the lake, the lake where he used to sit when auntie Mel died" She answered. Paige stroked Miley's hair and smiled.

"So he used to do alot of things with you then?" She asked. The little girl almost jumped up and down.

"Yes, he used to take me to magic school once in a while and he used to take me up in the mountains where mom and dad used to hide when the bad man took over the whoooole world" She said and rached her arms out to indicate that he had taken over the whole world. Paige laughed softly. This girl was so sweet. And she was so innocent and she had no idea what was going on around her.

"When is daddy coming back? He promised he'd be back" Miley suddenly asked. Paige didn't know what to say. She looked at her sisters for support. Or at least Phoebe since she was still mad at Piper.

"Umm.. He had to go get something, but he'll be back soon. He had a surprise for you" Paige lied. What more was there to do? She couldn't tell the poor girl 'Hey your dad won't be coming back to get you because my insane sister decided to throw him out'

"But daddy would never do that. If he promise something he always keeps it. At least he always does for me. You did something" Miley accused. Paige sighed. She looked the little girl straight in the eyes.

"Yes. I said he needed to go get something for me and I promise he will be back honey" Paige said reasuringly. Miley nodded carefully and went back to playing with her teddybear. Paige walked back to her sisters and looked at Piper with a look that could freeze hell. Piper wasn't so sure if she did the right thing anymore.

"I have to go back to work" Paige said shortly and orbed away. When she reformed she noticed she was watching the most amazing view. She watched it for some minutes before looking for the young whitelighter. She stopped when she noticed a figure sitting on the edge of the mountain or it was more of a cave to say the truth. She walked over to Chris slowly and sat down. Chris nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed Paige for the first time.

"How did you found me?" He asked and dryed his tears on his sleeve.

"Your daughter told me you and Bianca were hiding her and that you took her here sometimes" Paige answered looking at him with sympathy. Chris nodded his head, indicating that he understood.

"She always loved this place. I loved it too so I took her here everytime" Chris looked at Paige and she saw tears running down his face.

"She looks like you" Paige smiled at him. Chris looked a little shocked but quickly covered it.

"Yea, she does doesn't she?" Chris said softly.

"And she has your sarcasm even now" Both laughed at that comment. Chris smiled at his soon-to-be aunt. She could always make him smile even in hard times.

"So what did you come here for? To tell me that shes not mine after all?" Chris asked. He didn't want to beat around the bush anymore.

"No I didn't. Come here and I'll show you something" Paige said and before the young man could object she orbed him out of there. They both reformed in the manor and Paige dragged him to Piper's room. She stopped when they were in the doorway. Chris looked at his beautiful daughter and smiled. Tears started running down his cheeks. He watched as she played with her toys, talking to herself and laughing. They stood there for god knows how long before Chris finally spoke up.

"So you do believe she's mine then?"

"Yes I do Chris" Was the only answer he got from her.

* * *

I know it's short but I have tests I have to study for. It's my final year to get good grades so I have to work hard:P 

And one thing.. Mel is short of Melinda (guess you knew that) and she's Paige's daughter.. Miley calls her auntie Mel because Chris and Melinda are close in the future before Wyatt killed her.

Thanks for the reviews guys.. It really makes my day;)


	7. Special Moments Ruined

**First of all I wanna say thank you for all the reviews.. and this time I'm gonna ask what you maybe wanna see in the next chapter?:P Write a review on what you think should happen in the next chapter.. I have the next chapter almost done too.. But I won't post it until next sunday since I promised I would update every sunday instead from now on.. And maybe I will get more ideas.. I tried to make this one a little long but it doesn't help when I have 4tests (one every day),.. That's why I can't write so much.. I have exams soon and I have exams tomorrow.. ENGLISH!! YAY at least I have something good since I love englsih (even though my teacher says I'm not good at writing) lol.. But I won't keep you long.. I tried to make this chapter a little sweet? Was it? Tell me;)**

**lemonwedges4****: Glad you liked it.. I thought maybe I made Piper too evil in this one though:P**  
**History Buff 1990: Thank you:D I can describe how happy I am to know that you like this story:D **

**Kitty-Witty-Kate: Sure I can kill her for you winkwink But I feel sorry for Chris then.. Maybe later..**

**Love Angel 1705: Glad you liked it:D**

**Serendipity-spurprise: Yea.. I agree.. I made Piper a little mean..And I do love Paige and Chris too.. I never liked Phoebe and Chris's relationship.. Since she didn't act like she cared when she found out about Chris:P And I didn't like how Paige found out either but I loved it when she turned arund and looked at Chris when he was standing over his parents.. It made me feel like she really cared.. And when Phoebe told her that Chris maybe wasn't meant to exists I was soo happy Paige was sticking up for him so I wanted to show this in this story.. and I wanted to show it more in this chapter.. I hope I'm not writing to much wrong now;)**

**Nika Dawson: I will make Piper feel alot of guilt.. Don't worry;) I will.. I do already feel sorry for her for the things I'm gonna do:P**

**LOveaNgeL: Glad you liked it;)**

**Brilliance Of The Moon: And again.. WHOOO.. I feel sooo sorry for Chris in the next chapter:P muahahaha..**

**RBDAN: I loved Paige too in this chapter:P Hope you like her in this one too;)**

**aerohead1980: Yea.. I am angry at Piper too.. And it's gonna be worse for her:P**

**bstant: Here's your next update;)**

**Last time**

"So you do believe she's mine then?"

"Yes I do Chris" Was the only answer he got from her.

* * *

**Chapter 7; Special Moments Ruined**

"So what do we do then?" Chris asked her. Paige just smiled and grinned smugly.

"Miley sweeite, can you come here a sec?" Paige asked the little girl. Miley turned around and her smile went so big it reacher up to her eyes when she saw her father. She laughed and ran to her father. She nearly knocked Chris over when he racher his arms out to catch her. Chris laughed along with her and hugged her like he never wanted to let go. Paige smiled at the picture of father and daughter hugging. Even though she wasn't an empath she could feel Chris's love for the girl. She poked Chris's arm a little and he looked up at her.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Paige said and orbed them away to the mountain they'd been to. Miley ran to the edge so fast Chris was scared she might fall over but calmed down once she stopped and looked at the view. She turned around and looked at her father who had a goofy grin on his face. She giggled and launched herself at him and knocked him over. Paige laughed at them. They were a cute team together. Chris grunted and stood up and started tickling the little girl. She squealed and ran inside the cave. Chris looked at Paige and she winked. They both walked inside the cave.

"Light the dark in this cave. So I can make through it safe" Chris whispered. He heard giggling all around the cage and couldn't help cracking up. Paige laughed out loud when she heard the little girl giggle. She carefully walked towards trhe place she could hear it and jumped behing the large stone.

"Got ya" Paige ran towards the little girl but managed to stumble at a rock she hadn't seen. Miley grinned and started running to the next stone but didn't relaze Chris was standing right in front of her so she ran straight into him. She looked at him, trying to progress what had happened. Before she could do anything Chris grabbed her and scooped her up in his arms. A small smile tugged on the tip of his lips. She smiled at him. He hugged her tightly and walked to the edge and sat down. Not too close since he had Miley in his arms. Paige smiled and sat down next to father and daughter.

"So didn't I tell you I was going to get your father?" Paige joked. Miley poked her tonque out at the young woman. Chris quickly covered his daughter's mouth. Paige looked at her and pretended to be hurt and pouted. Miley laughed and poked her tonque once she got away from her father. Chris closed his eyes hoping Paige wouldn't see him. With his luck she did. She winked at Miley and moved closer to Chris. She motioned for Miley to be quiet. Chris who still had his eyes close was oblivious to his sorroundings.

"BOO" Paige yelled in his ear. Chris jumped and fell off the cliff. When he materialized he looked at Paige with a dangerous look but still an amusing one. He looked at his daughter and his soon-to-be aunt and saw them rolling on the floor. Paige shrugged her shoulders innocently and stood up and brushed the dirt off herself

"It's kinda funny. I mean BOO! and you fall off a cliff" Paige cracked up again and Chris stuck his tonque out at her. She calmed herself down and smiled. She couldn't remember seeing Chris so quiet in the past since he got here. She could see it had a great impact on him now that they knew his secret. Or she knew his secret since her two soon-not-to-be her sisters didn't believe him when he told the truth. Chris smiled smugly and suddenly Paige felt someone touch her shoulder. She screaming terrified and when she turned around she saw another version of Chris. His astral projection suddenly vanished and she turned around to look at the real Chris stunned. Chris sat down without a word and just smirked to himself. Paige made a mental note to ask him about that power later. Miley slowly walked over to her father and positioned herself in his arms. Chris moved so she could make herself comfterble.

"Up in the mountains, in the cold, give us light and make us warm" Chris whispered and a fire suddenly started burning in front of them. Paige grinned. She didn't know Chris was that good at writing spells. She noticed Chris had a blanket which he had now covered his daughter in. Miley snuggled inside the blanket. Paige suddenly thought of something.

"I'll be right back Chris" Paige said and orbed away.

---------------------------

She reformed at the manor only seconds later and walked carefully into Piper's room. It was clearly no one had noticed Miley was gone. Even though it hadn't been that long yet either. She sighed and grabbed Miley's teddybear and was about to orb out when a voice called out

"Paige. Is that you?" Phoebe's voice echoed through the hall. Paige was about to hide when the door went wide open and Piper and Phoebe walked in. They looked at the teddybear in Paige's arm and put two and two pieces together.

"Where's Miley Paige?" Piper wanted to know. Paige shrugged and started walking out of the room like nothing big happened.

"Paige, I know you took her some place" Piper tried again. Paige began to panic slightly. She couldn't tell her that she was with Chris. They would find a way to bring them back here.

"I don't think that's your problem Piper. She's safe" Paige said shortly. Piper looked at the in disbelief.

"SAFE? With Chris" Ouch. She'd figured it out already. What was she going to do now? She had to orb out of there.

"Don't worry Piper. She's safe. And before you ask I won't tell you where she is and I won't tell you how to find her, and you won't find me once I'm gone so just BACK OFF" Paige said hotly and orbed out, leaving two stunned sisters behind, trying to progress what had happened.

------------------

"Daddy. Did I do something wrong when I called her grandma?" Miley spoke up for the first time after Paige had orbed away. It had been awhile now and Chris was a little nervous.

"No sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. You just can't call her grandma here okay?" Chris assured the nearly sleeping child in his arms. He rocked her back and forth a little gently trying to rouse her asleep. She nodded her tiny head and snuggled more deeply into her fathers arms with her blanket.

"GOD. I can just kill my sisters sometimes" Paige matarialized infront of Chris. Cahris jumped and looked at Paige accusingly when Miley opened her eyes.

"Aww. Sorry sweetie. Just sleep" Paige said gently, feeling sorry for waking her up. She sat down beside Chris and he looked at her sympathically.

"Trouble again?" Chris laughed a little and Paige glared at him.

"Don't laugh at this. It's not funny" Paige sighed when he looked at her amused.

"It's not." Chris gave up and started carressing his daughters hair.

"So tell me about yourself. And not the future consequences crap but some stuff about yourself" Paige dared him to even say 'Future Consequences'

"Fine. Well. My name is Chris Perry. I was a good friend of Wyatt before he turned and as you can see I have a daughter. And I guess you all know Bianca is the mother" Chris looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Bianca died didn't she? Wyatt killed her right in front of you" It wasn't a question but a statement. Chris nodded his head sadly.

* * *

_"NOOOO!" Chris said and threw his arms up and with a force so strong he tk'ed his brother into the chandelier knocking him out cold. He didn't hesitate to run to Bianca._

_"No" He whimpered. _

_"Haven't we been been here before?" Bianca asked painfully. _

_"Maybe we will be again" Chris asked. Hope easy to hear in his voice._

_"Maybe" Bianca smiled a sad smile and Chris whimpered. She struggled to get Chris's hand and put the engagement ring in his hand. He looked at it and closed his eyes swallowing the hard lump in his throat._

_"If you can finish what we started" They heard Wyatt groaning and Chris looked at him "Hurry. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else" He hesititated and she looked at him "GO" she said. He nodded and ran towards the book._

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind... " He ducked as Wyatt threw a energyball at him "Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."_

_He watched as the portal opened. He looked at Wyatt for a moment then ran towards the portal._

* * *

"That must have been horrible" Paige didn't know what else to say. She felt bad for bringin back those wounds. 

"It was. But I have to stay strong. If not for me then for the future, for Miley" She admired his courage. She had never noticed how much he cared about the future before. They sat there in an awkward silence.

"So your mom must have been crazy when you told her you got a girl pregnant huh?" She grinned at him. He wrinkled his nose a little.

"Nope. She's dead. So she never knew. Although I'm kinda glad she didn't know since I would be dead now if she knew" Chris tried to humour Paige but failed miserably. Paige didn't get the humour in the sentence and neither did he himself.

"What happened?" Paige asked carefully so she wouldn't preassure him. He closed his eyes.

"It was my birthday. We were celebrating and joking around. Mom always knew what I wanted and she always loved to bake cookies to me instead of cakes. We were sitting in the kitched and hearing my uncle yell for help in the living room..."

* * *

_"PIPER" Coop yelled from the living room._

_"Stay here Chris. Whatever you do DON'T go in there" Piper said sternly and before her son could object she ran out in the livingroom. Chris hestitaded and slowly made his way to the door. He grabbed the doorhandel and was about to open the door when he heard a scream from inside. He looked around nervously. His mother would kill him if he did this. Taking a risk he opened the door and ran into the living room. It was demons everywhere. He tk'd the nearest demon into the wall and saw a demon walking behind his mother. He ran towards the demon and knocked him over. Piper looked at him with a look that clearly said 'You're sooo dead when this is over youg man' Chris grinnedsheepishly and started fighting along with the others. He astral projected himself behind a demon and kicked him in the stomach making him fall to the ground. He grabbed the athame and stabbed him. He looked around him and watched his mother and uncle fight. _

_"CHRIS GET OUT" Coop yelled watching his nephew being grabbed by a demon. Chris leaned forward and the demon fell to the floor. Suddenly the room got quiet. Too quiet for Chris's liking. He turned around and gasped. Of all the people in the world. All the demons in the world. His own BROTHER did this._

_"Wyatt" Chris barely managed to get out. Wyatt smirked and looked at his younger sibling._

_"Yes Christopher. It is me. Glad you recognize me brother" Wyatt said sarcastically._

_"You did all of this?" Chris was stunned. Piper walked over to her youngest son and stood protectively in front of him._

_"Yes I did" He answered and with that he shot his arm out and choked Piper. She gasped and fell to her knees. Her hands trying desperatley to take away the force who choked her. She struggled to get air in her lungs._

_"NOOO" Chris yelled. He tk'd his brother into the wall and grabbed his mothers arm and helped her up the stairs. Coop not far behind. Piper pushed her son inside once he'd helped her up the stairs. She grabbed the chair and sat it in front of the door knowing it was of no use. The chair got knocked over by an invisible force and Chris grabbed his mothers arm and they both backed away from the door. Coop stood protectively in front of Piper and Chris when Wyatt flamed in. He smirked._

_"You were always my favourite uncle you know" And with that he conjured an energyball and threw it at Coop. Both Piper and Chris screamed. Wyatt turned to his brother evilly._

_"I'm really sorry Christopher" He looked at him sadly and then turned to their mother. Her eyes widened as he moved his hand and she felt herself being moved backward. She could hear Chris's desperate screams as she she felt the window break behind her. Chris looked at his mother falling through the window. He'd never screamed so high in his whle life. He ran towards the window and looked at his mothers body. Her legs were twisted underneath her and her eyes motionless. He turned around to run towards the door but Wyatt grabbed him._

_"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD" Chris yelled. Tears streaming down his face._

_"I'm so sorry Chris. One day you will understand. One day" Wyatt whispered into his brothers ear_

* * *

"Oh my god. I am soo sorry Chris" Paige said shocked. Chris smiled through his tears. 

"Me too" He whispered sadly. Paige moved closer to Chris and layed her head down on his shoulder. Soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Dark. The only thing he could see was dark. Yet he could feel Chris's presence here. He could feel that Chris was here. He walked carefully toward the end of the cave. He couldn't just flame in there right in front of them so he'd flamed longer inside the cave. He'd walked for the past 20 minutes or so. The things he would do to get his brother to his side. 

"Now you can't hide Christopher" Wyatt whispered in satifaction. He walked over to a large stone and saw Chris sleeping with his niece in his arms. He smiled and walked over to Chris. Suddenly without warning Paige's eyes flickered open and her eyes went wide open in horror as she watched the man smirking evilly down at her.

"Chris wake up" The noise woke up both father and daughter and Chris shielded Miley from Wyatt.

"What do you want NOW?" Chris spat.

"I want you back Christopher" And with that he moved towards the young man who glared at him with dangerous eyes.

"If you think I will let YOU take me somewhere you have another thing coming" Chris said angrily. Wyatt just laughed and suddenly appeared at Chris's side. Paige didn't have time to react before he flamed them all out leaving her behind.

"CHRIS" She yelled. She still tried to progress what had happened. Both Chris and Miley were now gone. What had she done?

* * *

Be nice and give me a looong review:P lmao.. I posted this a little early since my mom have birthday today so I'm not gonna be able to post it any other time today;) 


	8. You Asked For It Youself

**Yay finally got to update.. I've been busy alot lately.. I just found out I got a 5 on my exam.. or maybe that's a B in England? You know.. We have from 1-6 including - and +.. So I got 5.. Almost the best:D I am in so good mood this weekend since I got it on my English exam:D but now I won't bother you too much.. I just wanna say..**

**Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you like this chapter and I hope you will review;) I love reviews.. The most amazing ever. I love reading them.. It makes me wanna work better on this story so I have something big planned for you in the next few chapter;)**

**Now enjoy this chapter.. **

**Last time**

"If you think I will let YOU take me somewhere you have another thing coming" Chris said angrily. Wyatt just laughed and suddenly appeared at Chris's side. Paige didn't have time to react before he flamed them all out leaving her behind.

"CHRIS" She yelled. She still tried to progress what had happened. Both Chris and Miley were now gone. What had she done?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8; You asked for it yourself**

"What did you just do?" Chris asked shocked that his brother had just flamed away with him and Miley. He shielded Miley from Wyatt.

"I told you I would get you" Wyatt said simply. He smirked as one of the demons threw an fireball at him, knocking him out cold...

----------------------------

"We have a BIG problem" Paige orbed into the manor waking both of her sisters up. They glared daggers at her but she didn't have time to feel guilty. They needed to find Chris and Miley.

"Don't look at me like that. That's not why I came here. Someone just kidnapped Chris and Miley" She closed her eyes waiting for them to explode.

"WHAT??" Piper exploded. "How could you even take her out of the house. And with Chris nonetheless. I can't believe you" Piper looked at her sister accusingly.

"Chris loves Miley. And she is his daughter. I know she is" Paige defended herself.

"Fine whatever. How do we save them?" Phoebe asked.

"I was thinking maybe a spell or something could bring them back?" Paige looked likely to believe it would work though. She looked worried. What if the man was hurting them right this moment?

---------------------------------------

Chris groaned as he slowly started to wake up. His whole body hurt like hell. He wanted to grab his head but found out much to his disapointment that his hands were tied tightly together with a rope that was already burning on his sensitive skin. He looked around to look for Miley and saw her in a corner. She looked like she was scared to death. He was glad Wyatt hadn't decided to hurt her. They still had a chance to escape.

"Don't get your hopes up baby brother" Wyatt's voice echoed through the room. If it could even be called a room. Chris knew for a fact that they were in the underworld though. He stopped struggling against the ropes and watches as Miley looked at him scared. He smiled reasuringly at her.

"Do you remember when I first got a girlfriend?" Wyatt asked his brother. He walked catiously towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. Why does it even matter?" Chris asked bored. He had better things to do with his life.

"Then you do remember when I told you that nothing could ever come between us" Wyatt smiled sadly and walked to his brother and carressed his cheek. Chris tried to move away but with his hands tied behind the chair it didn't do much good. Wyatt enjoyed seeing his brother trying to move away from his touch. He gave him one last time before sending his brother into a premenition.

--------------------------------

_"Why do you hang out with that girl Jessica?" Chris asked as his brother walked into the kitchen. _

_"She's my girlfriend, what do you expect Chris?" Wyatt laughed at his brothers sillyness. Chris just snorted and walked away._

_"Hey Chris hat's the matter with you lately? You've been avoiding me ever since I dated her" Wyatt asked seriously. He was worried about his little brother._

_"Well, maybe that is because all you ever do these days are hanging out with her. You nearly don't have time for me anymore" Chris said. Wyatt was stunned. He couldn't believe Chris thought that she was more important than him._

_"Chris. No one is more imortant to me thant you. And I'm sorry if I haven't been around much but I can promise you that It will be better from now on. No one will ever come between us" Wyatt said confidently to his brother who smiled brightly. Wyatt just shook his head and laughed. He tk'd a cookie into his brothers mouth who gasped as the cookie flew towards him._

-------------------------------------

"How did you do that?" Chris asked.

"I always know everything Chris. How do you think I knew about Miley?" Wyatt winked at his brother.

"Leo?" Chris took a wild guess. He knew his father had always loved his first born more than him. He'd never had any time for his youngest child. It was always about Wyatt. But he still couldn't believe he would do THIS to him. And how did he even find out about her?

"He found out because he was invisible. I made him powerful enough to hide from you. He always followed you around" He laughed at the expression of pure horror on his brothers face "Don't worry. Not when you did something personal" Wyatt smirked. If the situation wouldn't have been so bad Chris would have laughed with relief right then. Wyatt walked over to his brother again and smiled. He touched his brothers face and sent him into another preminition.

-------------------------------------------------------

"What are we gonna do Paige? We can't just bust inside the cave and expect whoever got him to let him and Milet free" Pheoebe tried to reason with her little sister.

"Well I won't stay here and let WYATT kill them either" Paige shot back.

"How about this. We write a spell and which can take us to his hiding place and we can see who he is" Piper spoke up.

"It's Wyatt. He's evil. Why can't you just deal with it Piper. Chris told us the truth. Nothing more" Paige walked out of the room and up into the attic. Her sisters close behind her. Phoebe went to the book. She was about to open it when she was thrown into a preminition.

--------------------------------

_"Mommy? Is daddy gonna be better?" Miley asked her mother. Chris was laying on the bed in Biancas bedroom it looked like. They had tried to get to the book but the demons had gotten there first instead. And Wyatt hadn't been mercy either. He'd sent 10demons against 2. It wasn't a fair match. And on top of that Chris had gotten sick. Bianca had shimmered them both out and til her house. Now he was laying on her bed. Miley was worried about her father. Bianca was terrified. He was getting paler by the minute. And he was sweating alot. His chest barely moving. Even Miley noticed he didn't breathe normally._

_"Sweetie. Your daddy will be ok. But right now he need to rest okey? I will get a cold cloth in the meantime" Bianca ruffled her daughters hair and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Miley watched her mother go and smiled. She walked over to the doctor playset Chris and Bianca had bought to her on her birthday and grabbed the stethoscope and walked over to her father. She crawled up on the bed and continued her way to her fathers side. Chris opened his eyes slightly and nearly laughed out loud as he saw his daughter smiling at him and had a stethoscope in her hand._

_"So what are you doing young lady?" He asked in a stern tone. Or tried to at least. His grin, again, blew his cover. Miley giggled and tried to act like an adult like she'd seen her mother always be when she had taken care of Chris._

_"I'm gonna help you get better daddy" She smiled her biggest smile and put the stethoscope over his heart. She listened to his heartbeat for some minutes before she crawled onto his stomach. She leaned down and hugged him tightly._

_"Don't worry daddy.I'm gonna take care you now" She said softly. Chris smiled and carressed his daughter hair. Her head was on his chest._

_"Thank you my little Princess" Chris smiled and his daughter giggled and snuggled closer to him._

_Bianca walked into the room but stopped adruptly as she saw the sight in front of her. Miley was sprawled across Chris's chest. Her curly and silky brown head underneath Chris's chin, her little arms on his shoulders. Chris had an arm thrown over Miley's little mid section, his other hand holding Miley's little foot. Both were sound asleep their breathing in gentle rhythm. The amazing part, though, was that Miley's force field was up and it enfolded them both completely. _

------------------

"What did you see?" Both of Phoebes sisters asked worringly when she came out of the preminition. She gasped for a few seconds before calming herself down. When she did though, she had the biggest smile on her face.

"What did you see?" Piper asked once again.

"The most amazing thing ever. I saw Miley taking care of Chris. He was sick and she was playing doctor and Bianca watched too" Phoebe smiled. It was a cute memory. Even though she still had a hard time believing that Chris was Miley's father she didn't believe he would hurt her now.

------------------------

_"Wyatt. What are you doing?" Chris asked walking into the room they shared. Wyatt just shrugged and smiled._

_"I'm gonna go out. You wanna come?" Chris grinned smugly and winked._

_"Have you ever seen me turn down a offer like that" Wyatt laughed at his younger brother. He was something for himself._

_"Then come on then" Wyatt grabbed his brothers hand and walked down the stairs. Chris laughed as his brother dragged him out to the car._

_"You gonna take moms car?" Wyatt grinned. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it._

_"Yea.. And you'll met a hot girl there too bro" Wyatt winked and got into the car._

_---------_

_"There she is. Bianca, come here" Wyatt yelled to a brown haired girl talking to some other girls. She wore a beautiful red dress that made her look much older than she was._

_"Hey Wy. What's up?" She smiled one of her biggest smile and hugged Wyatt. Chris stared at her. Wyatt watched his brother and smiled._

_"Bianca. This is my brother Chris. Chris this is my friend Bianca" He introduced the two of them and then excused himself saying he had to go find his girlfriend._

_"So.. Is he always like that?" Bianca grinned at Chris and laughed as she watched Wyatt walking up to his girlfriend and kissing her._

_"Yea. He's pretty much the same person at home. Maybe even worse so you shouldn't come home to out house" Chris winked at her and she laughed._

_"So you want to dance?" Chris asked. She looked at the dancefloor almost looking as if she was condcidering to take up the offer or not._

_"Yea sure" She let Chris lead her to the dancefloor. They had quite a good time. Joking around. Talking about their weird freinds. About their life. Chris hadn't talked that much to a person in years. Not even his brother._

_"Hey Chris. We have to go before mom freaks out" Wyatt interupted his little brother. Chris sighed and gave Bianca a small smile. She nodded her head indicating that she understood._

_"I'll see you later Chris" Chris looked after her until Wyatt took his hand and dragged him to the car. Both of them were silent the whole ride home. It wasn't until they got into their room Chris spoke up._

_"Thanks Wy" He said. Wyatt looked startled at him._

_"For what?" He asked._

_"For introducing me to Bianca" Wyatt grinned._

_"Anything for you little bro"_

-----------------------

"I'm really shocked that you never told me about my own niece brother" He walked over to Miley. She was still sitting in a corner against the wall and looked terrified up at Wyatt. Chris struggled to get free from the ropes.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER WYATT" He yelled angrily. Wyatt just laughed and kneeled down. He smiled sweetly at the little girl and started carressing her cheek. Suddenly he was thrown over the cave and landed on the floor hard. He looked at Chris one minute before standing up and walking over to Chris and grabbing his head forcing him to lock eyes with him.

"I can't keep doing this you know Chris. The demons are starting to question wheather I work with them or not" Wyatt looked into his brothers eyes. Chris just glared back at him.

"Do you want the same thing that happened to Bianca happen to you?" Chris shook his head trying to look away.

"Do you really want Miley to be an orphan?" He pressed. Again Chris shook his head trying not to let the tears that was gathering in eyes fall. Bianca had always been a hard subject with him.

"Do you really want Miley to experience the same pain you went through?" Wyatt laughed inside of him in satisfaction. He knew he would soon be able to break him.

"STOP IT WYATT" Chris's voice burst out.

"The join me. And I won't hurt you anymore. Or else she..." He pointed at Miley. "Have to suffer for it"

"No, please Wyatt. You know I can't" Chris's eyes widened as he saw his brother was about to demand his demons to take Miley. HIS little girl. He couldn't let them take her.

"No Wyatt. Please" He tried to break free from the ropes but nothing seemed to be working.

"I'm sorry Chris" Wyatt turned to his demons and nodded his head. They both walked towards the little girl in the corner who seemed to understand the danger and raised her hands like her father had always taught her. She flicked her wrists in an attempt to blow them up but it didn't work. She backed away against the wall, buut she knew it wouldn't help anything, so she did the last thing she could think of.

"Daddy" Miley yelled and ran towards her father. Chris could only watch helplessly as a demon grabbed her and held her tightly.

"NOOO!! Let her go, please Wyatt. Don't hurt her" Chris sobbed struggling furiously to break free from the ropes.

"No Chris. This is your fault I have to do this" Wyatt put his arms on Chris's shoulders and shook him hard.

"Please don't" Chris begged his brother.

"I'm sorry Chris" Wyatt replied and walked towards the little girl. She was kicking and screaming and tried to run towards Chris. He watched helplessly as she was dragged between two brute demons and Wyatt looked at him one last time before closing the door... Suddenly everything went quiet.


	9. Secrets And Demons

**Last time**

"I'm sorry Chris" Wyatt replied and walked towards the little girl. She was kicking and screaming and tried to run towards Chris. He watched helplessly as she was dragged between two brute demons and Wyatt looked at him one last time before closing the door. Everything went quiet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9; Secrets And Demons**

"What do we do?" Paige asked her sisters.

"We write a spell" Phoebe answered simply. Paige nodded and walked over to the notepad. She grabbed the pen and started scribbling some notes. After a few minutes she threw the notepad away and looked like she was ready to kill something. Piper couldn't help to smile at her little sisters childish behaviour. She walked over and picked up the notepad and sat down next to her sister.

"What about 'Guiding light, hear our pleas, turn our wishes into to reality'?" Piper asked.

That's why you are the oldest" Phoebe grinned and walked over to the place where her sisters was sitting. Both Piper and Paige stood up and took each others hands.

"Think about Chris and Miley and it should lead us there" The three sisters closed their eyes and thought of Chris and Miley. After a few seconds Paige interrupted the silence.

"Wait, we should only think of one. Chris. Since we don't know if Wyatt has both of them at the same pleace" Both of her sisters ignored the Wyatt comment and nodded their heads.

"Guilding light, hear our pleas, turn our wishes into reality" They chanted together and without warning they vanished. They materialized outside a cave where they could hear shouting inside. All the sisters recognized Chris's voice, but the second voice only Paige could recognize.

**"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER WYATT" He yelled angrily. Wyatt just laughed and kneeled down. He smiled sweetly at the little girl and started carressing her cheek. Suddenly he was thrown over the cave and landed on the floor hard. He looked at Chris one minute before standing up and walking over to Chris and grabbing his head forcing him to lock eyes with him.**

**"I can't keep doing this you know Chris. The demons are starting to question wheather I work with them or not" Wyatt looked into his brothers eyes. Chris just glared back at him.**

**"Do you want the same thing that happened to Bianca happen to you?" Chris shook his head trying to look away.**

**"Do you really want Miley to be an orphan?" He pressed. Again Chris shook his head trying not to let the tears that was gathering in eyes fall. Bianca had always been a hard subject with him.**

"Who's the second guy?" Phoebe asked, more to herself than to her sisters. She wasn't prepared that Paige knew the answer though.

"It's Wyatt" She answered.

**"Daddy" The heard Miley yell suddenly.**

**"NOOO!! Let her go, please Wyatt. Don't hurt her" They could hear Chris was sobbing and struggling furiously to break free from something. But they didn't know what it was. **

**"No Chris. This is your fault I have to do this" Wyatt answered him.**

**"Please don't" Chris begged.**

**"I'm sorry Chris" Wyatt replied. They heard Miley kick and scream and had to keep themselves from running inside the cave and help her. They heard a door slam (Was it even doors in the underworld?) and waited a few minutes and walked inside the cave. **

They didn't need to think about where Chris was because they heard him struggling and sobbing. Piper looked around to where the source came from and saw Chris tied up. Both his feet and hands. She poked her sisters arms and motioned to the young man. Paige didn't hestitate to run towards Chris. He glanced up at her confused and saw her smiling at him. But he couldn't smile back. What was there tossmile about? His daughter was gone. Paige was starting to free him from the ropes but he stopped her.

"Don't. Get Miley. Don't let him hurt her" He looked scared. So scared that Paige was loss for words.. She'd never seen her whitelighter so scared before. Wyatt wouldn't do anything to an innocent little girl right?

"Go, please" He begged all three of them. Phoebe grabbed her sisters hand and ran towards the door. They quickly ran towards the sound they could hear. When they came closer they could hear Miley yelling for the father desperatley. The sisters exchanged a glance at each other before running into the room. They knew they were outnumbered and only had the element of surprise but at least they had to try. Miley saw Paige and ran towards her but was stopped by a large demon who held her back tightly.

"Leave her alone Wyatt" Paige said sternly. Wyatt just laughed at his aunts voice and smirked evilly.

"Ahh. Auntie Paige, why do I want to give up the fun?" He winked as he walked over to Miley. He gabbed one of her hand and held it up showing that the sisters didn't have the advantage that they thought (or did they?).

"Leave her alone" Piper yelled and tried to blow him up, but she only suceeded in throwing him backwards a little. But it was enough for him to let go of Miley. The little girl sprinted towards Paige in a hurry and walked behind her, hiding herself.

"Let's go" Phoebe said. The all agreed and Paige scooped Miley up in his arms. They turned towards the cave they've left Chris in and walked inside. As soon as Miley saw Chris she wriggled in Paige's arms until she sat her down and ran towards her father. Chris just smiled sadly and let Paige and Phoebe free him. Once he was loose he threw his arms around his daughter and kissed her head repeatedly. The happiness didn't last long though because soon Wyatt was walking towards them. Paige tried to orb them all out of there but before she could Wyatt moves his hand swiftly and all three sisters fell backwards into the wall while Chris maintained his ground. He sat Miley down and pushed her towards the sisters. He turned to Wyatt and stared at him. Not showing any sign of fear at all.

"So what do you want?" He asked Wyatt.

"Thought I'd make it clear today. I want you" Chris cocked his head to one side and looked at Wyatt like he thought he was an interesting tv show or something.

"Then why don't you try and take me?" Chris knew he'd hit Wyatt's pride since Wyatt suddenly raised his hands and Chris felt himself flying sideways into a rock. The rock hit his head hard and Piper and Paige ran towards him while Phoebe shielded Miley. Piper reached him first and helped him up. She looked at the wound on his head and saw he was bleeding. She tried to touch him but he moved away quickly like he was angry at her. Which was perfectly understandable since she had thrown him out and kept him away from his own daughter.

"Just get Miley and get her out of her" He said shortly and turned to Wyatt again. He raised his hand in the same motion Wyatt had done and shoked him. But he knew it wouldn't last long before Wyatt could control it and turn the motion towards him instead. And just like on que he gave a small yell and flicked his wrist and Chris was thrown backwards into Piper. He coughed slightly by the dust that was forming around them and helped Piper up. She nodded shortly and started running over to her sisters and Miley. Paige was about to orb when Miley suddenly vanished in blue orbs and reapeared by Wyatt's side.

"NOO!" Chris yelled and flicked his wrist attempting to blow Wyatt up, but it only seemed that it made a little impact on him and not much. Wyatt stumbled but this time he still had his hold on Miley hand. She tried to get away but the odds were too little that a small little 3year old could outstand a 23 year old man. Chris shewed his bottom lips trying to find some sort of a plan. His head suddenly turned towards the sisters and back to Wyatt and Miley. He concidered the thought for a moment, since he knew he could expose himself if they figured it out. Taking a risk, Chris closed his eyes and his body shut down completley. Wyatt looked around in the cave bewildered. But got a surprise when he was blown forward into Piper by a force unknown. He ran to Miley and looked her up and down for any signs of her being hurt but gave up after seeing her look. She looked like she was about to pass out or something.

"Daddy. I'm not feeling very good" She said weakly. Chris kneeled beside her and storked her hair.

"I know honey. It will be over soon okay honey? You will be okay" He said reassuringly to his daughter. She nodded her head slightly. He smiled but the smile soon turned into fear as he saw Mileys body fall towards the ground. He caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Miley?? You okay? MILEY?? Please be okay" He looked around desperatley and saw Wyatt coming towards them in record speed. He looked at Paige and she seemed to knoew what he was thinking.

"Miley" She yelled and held out her hands and the little girl appeared in her arms. She looked at Chris one last time before orbing her and her sisters out of the cave.

"You did a BIG mistake brother" He walked slowly towards his little brother. Chris smiled and vanished. When he opened his eyes he was in his real body. He tried desperatley to blow Wyatt up or freeze him but it just didn't work. He had no advantage of this situation now. Wyatt seemed to know what his brother was thinking because he laughed out loud. His laugh echoed through the whole cave and it made Chris shiver. This didn't go unnoticed by Wyatt, he narrowed his eyes at Chris.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" He winked at Chris. Chris looked the other way.

"You wish" He answered his brother in a cold but yet scary voice. It pissed Wyatt off to see that Chris didn't show any kind of respect for him. He flamed out and in front of Chris and gabbed his colar tightly, backing him against the wall.

"You better not play around Chris because I'm sick of playing around" Wyatt said in a dangerous low tone.

"I won't" Chris answered sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You think Miley's gonna be okay?" Piper asked her sisters worried. They all exchanged a worried glance before yelling 'LEO' Like on que Leo orbed in and ran to Miley to try and heal her. After a few minutes of trying to heal her without success he sighed and stood up.

"It's not working" He announced.

"I can see that" Paige barked at Leo. She really wasn't in a good mood. It wasn't enough that Chris was down in the underworld but Miley was hurt, and on top of that Chris and Piper were fighting. Things just couldn't get better. She just wanted Chris to orb in there and say everything was gonna be fine. But it wasn't. Wyatt wouldn't let him get away and if he Chris could get away.. then it was because he killed Wyatt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris coughed up blood. He'd fought with Wyatt for a long time now. He didn't now how long he could keep it up. His body was bruised and he had alot og burn marks from energyballs. His head were punding hard after getting hit by the rock so he couldn't see clearly. And it didn't help that he was worried sick about his daughter. How was she? Had Leo healed her yet? Was she awake? Did she ask for him? There were so many questions spinning around in his head at the moment and he couldn't think clearly enough to fight back. And he couldn't blow his brother up just for the heck of it either since his hands were tightly bound behind his back.

"What's the matter Chris? Can't fight me?" Wyatt laughed cruelly. He would make sure that when he was done with Chris he wouldn't obey him ever again. He whistled his mouth and suddenly a demon flamed in.

"Nice of you to join us" Wyatt walked towards the door. Chris's eyes widened as he saw who the demon was. It wasn't possible. He couldn't be working with him. The demon who'd tried to kill their whole family. But then again he had killed them himself instead.

"I want you to break him. Any means neccesary" He advanced towards Chris who looked at him in utter shock.

"By the way Chris. Don't try and get out. You won't be able to do it" He winked at nhis brother before walking out, leaving Chris alone with the demon. The demon moved closer to Chris while smirking a smile that only he could have.

"Barbas" Chris spat.

-----------------------------------------------------

"She still haven't come around yet?" Paige asked for the hundreth time. Leo shook his head annoyed.

"No Paige. Don't you think I would have told you already if she woke up?" He asked and didn't bother to hide his annoyence for her.

"I know. But I'm worried. What if she's REALLY sick? Chris never told me she was sick at all" She popped down beside her sisters who were sitting on the floor.

"Is Chris sick?" Piper suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"No I don't think so. Why?" Paige asked.

"It's just that. When he came here before I kinda threw him out he seemed a little sick" Piper answered and looked at her fingers, playing with them. She really felt guilty now for accusing Chris of all those things. Leo cleared his throat and all three sisters looked at him. Piper, knowing him for so long could see the guilt clearly written on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong with Chris? I know you know it so spit it out" Piper dared to even tell a little lie.

"Leo sighed and turned towards the sisters and opened his mouth to explain "Chris has cardiomyopathy" He started. When he didn't continue Phoebe asked what they all were thinking.

"What does that mean?" She asked. Leo looked at her before speaking again.

"Cardiomyopathy is a serious disease in which the heart muscle becomes inflamed and doesn't work as well as it should" He stopped for a moment. He didn't wanna say this part. And he didn't wanna say it because it would change everything "It can lead to a heart failure or something very serious if something happens. Like stress, that he's hurt. Which in this case is very likely that can happen" He closed his eyes before he could see the sisters reaction. He could hear them gasping. He opened his eyes and saw Paige's eyes were filling with tears. His eyes met Piper's and he walked over to her. He sat there and smiled comfortingly. He didn't know what elese to do at that moment since they weren't together anymore. And he didn't think she would appriciate it if he hugged her right now, it would only bring back old memories of them and it would hurt her even more.

"So what about Miley? Did he tell her?" Pheobe asked.

"Come on Phoebe. Do you think he would tell his own daughter he might die?" Paige snapped at her older sister. How dense could they be.

"And Piper. Why do you even care? You threw him out remember? Don't act like you care now" Paige just shook her head dissapoitingly and walked out to the kitchen. She sat down in the chair and closed her eyes. It had been such a long day. And it was only getting worse by the moment. Chris having a daughter. Miley calling Piper grandma. Piper throwing him out. Wyatt coming. And now this? How more could they take. How much did Chris have to take of this?

* * *

I swear I hate my spells:P Me writing spells doesn't work.. or better.. me and writing doesn't work at all.. Your welcome to tell me everything I do wrong now:P But I can't promise I will be able to change it:P lmao..

Enjoy this chapter.. I have something MUCH bigger in store in the next chapter.. Muhahaha.. Hand over your cookies and I might be nice..


	10. Hurting

**Last time**

"And Piper. Why do you even care? You threw him out remember? Don't act like you care now" Paige just shook her head dissapoitingly and walked out to the kitchen. She sat down in the chair and closed her eyes. It had been such a long day. And it was only getting worse by the moment. Chris having a daughter. Miley calling Piper grandma. Piper throwing him out. Wyatt coming. And now this? How more could they take. How much did Chris have to take of this?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10; Hurting**

"Your just gonna sit there?" Chris asked the demon. Barbas had been sitting there for quite some time without even blinking and it was creeping Chris out. He was sitting there with his hands tied behind his back leaning against the wall, as far away as he could from Barbas. He didn't even show any sign that he'd heard Chris talking to him. He just stared at him. Just smiling. Nothing more.

----------------------------

"We need to write a spell" Paige said, trying to make everyone think about what they needed to do right now and not sit here and mope. They had to help Chris. He was in danger. And he was the only one who maybe knew what had happened to Miley too. Piper stood up and nodded and walked up to the attic to get the book. Paige and Phoebe followed her upstairs to write the spell together with her. They both shared the same worried look. They knew Piper had been feeling guilty since she told Chris to get out of the house. Paige however didn't feel sorry for her but she was worried for her.

"Let's start writing the spell" Phoebe suggested and sat down on the couch. Paige looked around for the notepad they'd used earlier and grabbed it. She started scribbling some notes on it while her sisters watched her closely.

"Why don't we just use the blood to blood spell?" Paige asked. Piper nearly laughed. How could they have forgot about that spell.

"We need some blood of Miley's" Piper quickly hurried down to the kitchen and took a sharp knife. She walked into the living room and kneelde in front of Miley and took her hand. She made a little scratch but enough to get a little blood. She put a cloth to Mileys hand stopping the bleeding and then hurried up the stairs to her sisters. She ran to her sisters and sat down on the floor.

"I got the potion ready" Paige nearly jumped in joy. Phoebe hit her sister in the arm and turned to her older sister.

"So. Let's start then" She sat down around the table they had used for so many vangushing. Piper could still remember when they had tried to vanguish Jeremy around that very alter.

"You got the blood?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea, here" Piper smiled and showed her sisters a bottle with a little blood. Paige grabbed the bottle and opened it. She made sure it was enough blood dripping out of the bottle and then sighed before nodding to her sisters. They all began to chant a spell they'd rewroted to make them come to Chris.

"In this night and in this hour. We call upon the ancient power. To take us to what we seek, with this blood" The three sisters dissolved in white lights before suddenly finding themselves in the same cave they've been not only an hour before.

----------------------------------------------------

"God, this is getting boring. At least you can do is talk" Chris was still sitting in the same position. He was getting bored of this. Barbas hadn't done anything since Wyatt had told him to 'break' Chris. What was he planning to do? He didn't like the staring. He eyes was always looking at Chris.

"Why should I talk?" Barbas suddenly spoke up in a dangerous low voice. His eyes searching for any kind of fear.

"He talks. Amazing" Chris answered sarcastically. He tried not to show the fear he felt. But it wasn't easy when he knew Barbas could tap into his fear in the blink og an eye.

"Ahh. Your afraid huh?" Barbas winked at the young man before standing up and moving forward. He kneeled infront of Chris before passing his arm across Chris's face. He smiled at what he saw. His hand still glowing. He grinned and stood up. Suddenly flaming out, leaving Chris alone in the dark. But he wasn't alone for long. Chris felt himself getting weaker and weaker and fell into a deep sleep.

"You greatest fear has come to pass. Your family doesn't believe you. And your mothers going to die young" Chris turned around but didn't see anything. He turned towards the staircase that was leading up to the attic. He walked carefully up the stairs and opened the door. He nearly gasped at what he saw. He saw what he had been having nightmares about everyday. The day his family turned against him and threw him out of the house.

**"Listen to me, what are you doing?" Chris asked a little fearfully.**

**"The pheromones wore off" Phoebe accused**

**"Right after they took my son" Piper continued**

**"You don't seriously believe this is my fault, do you" Chris already knew the answer to the question. **

**"Oh, right, so it's just a big coincidence we all fell under Mr. Right's spell?" Paige asked sarcastically.**

**"And suddenly we all want to bind Wyatt's powers?" Phoebe continued were her sister had left off.**

**"You see, Chris, what they really want is for you..." David started**

**"For you to leave" Paige suddenly cut him off**

**"I knew that" He nodded and walked out of the room**

**"This is crazy. Leo, tell them" Chris pleaded with the elder. But the only help he was a uncertain look.**

**"Tell them what? I'm wondering the same thing myself" Leo looked at the sisters a little before looking back at Chris**

**"Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt" Chris finally gave in**

Chris stood there watching the sisters and his past version fight. Tears started to make their way down his face. He'd alwasy hated this fight so much. He was hurt when they didn't believe anything he said to them.

**"By tricking us?" Piper asked dissapointed. She couldn't believe he thought tricking them was the best for them.**

**"I had to" Chris said a little low. **

**"Why?" Phoebe asked the young whitelighter. She started to feel sorry for him a little. He did try and help them and he hadn't done anything to hurt them yet so how could he be evil? _'But then again. How could Cole have been evil?'_**

**"Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil" Chris groaned inwardly. Damn it. He couldn't be he'd told them. Now they were never going to believe him.**

The real Chris groaned too. He still hated himself for revealing that fact. That was the one thing that had destroyed everything.

**"Turning evil?" Leo asked confused and shocked. Did he hear right? His son was going to turn evil? No it couldn't be.**

**"Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?" Paige asked sceptically**

**"I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt" He sighed knowing now was gonna be the hard part.**

**"You're lying" Piper denied.**

Chris felt Barbas leaning and talking into his ear almost sneering "Your greatest fear was that you mom would turn her back on you" Barbas smiled and vanished, leaving the young man to his pained memories.

**"No, I'm not. He's gonna grow up and terrorise people with his powers, take over. Kill even" Chris asked in a low voice. Remembering many deaths of his beloved ones.**

**"Why should we believe you after all the lies?" Leo wanted to know.**

**"Because you have to" Chris was beginning to be desperate.**

**"No, Chris, we don't, actually" Piper voiced what all of them was thinking**

**Chris: Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now and I'm the one who knows how to do it.**

**"Really? How?" Phoebe wanted to do everything to get her nephew back even if it meant working with him. Or maybe not.**

**"The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you" Chris answered her question begging the powers above that she would help him.**

**"So?" Leo asked acting like it was nothing big deal**

_'It's just an illusion Chris'_

**"So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat" They had to understand it. **

_'Not now'_

**"Yeah, so do I" Piper answered immediatley**

_'No. Not now. I can't watch this again' _

**"Listen to me, they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help" Chris said exaggerated. God why couldn't they just belive him?**

_'NO' _Chris closed his eyes and tried tyo block out his mothers cold voice. The voice that always haunted him everyday.

**"Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore" Piper answered, her voice cod and harsh. Chris looked at everyone one of them for support but seeing as no one was willing to do anything.**

_'I don't ever wanna see you again'_

_'I don't ever wanna see you again'_

_'I don't ever wanna see you again'_

**"I'm sorry" Chris orbed out leaving the sisters alone.**

There was a bright flash and Chris felt himself being moved into another memory. His face conforted in fear when he found himself in the attic from his childhood. 'Please don't let this be what I think it is' Chris thought to himself. But of course for Christopher Halliwells legendary luck it had to be his worst memory. The day his mom died. Chris could hear fighting downstairs but was too afraid to walk down to see it. He didn't wanna realize that the truth was there. That this was the memory when his mom died.

**Chris watched as Piper pushed his past self inside once he'd helped her up the stairs. He watched as she grabbed the chair and sat it in front of the door. The chair got knocked over by an invisible force and Past Chris grabbed his mothers arm and they both backed away from the door. Coop stood protectively in front of Piper and Chris when Wyatt flamed in. He smirked.**

**"You were always my favourite uncle you know" And with that he conjured an energyball and threw it at Coop. Both Piper and Past Chris screamed. Wyatt turned to his brother evilly.**

**"I'm really sorry Christopher" He looked at him sadly and then turned to their mother. **

"NOO MOM" Chris yelled even though he knew it was an illusion he still hurt when he remembered it.

**Her eyes widened as he moved his hand and she felt herself being moved backward. She could hear Chris's desperate screams as she she felt the window break behind her. Chris looked at his mother falling through the window. He'd never screamed so high in his whle life. He ran towards the window and looked at his mothers body. Her legs were twisted underneath her and her eyes motionless. He turned around to run towards the door but Wyatt grabbed him.**

**"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD" Chris yelled. Tears streaming down his face.**

**"I'm so sorry Chris. One day you will understand. One day" Wyatt whispered into his brothers ear.**

Chris didn't waste one moment before running down the stair to his mothers bloodied body. He slowed down once he saw her. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to see her. His thought of not wanting to see her quckly went away when he DID see her though. He sprinted towards her and kneeld down to her. Shakily he put his hand to her cheek, almost carressing it. He gave out a small sob and leaning into her body. He stayed in that position for quite some time before he layed down next to her, sobbing. He knew it was an illusion but why did it have to hurt so much?

"Chris?" Chris's head shot up and he looked around him. No one was there.

"Chris..." The voice spoke again. Chris felt himself being shaked hard.

"CHRIS" Chris's eyes snapped open. His eyes full of fear. He sighed in relief as he saw Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Paige however didn't let him breathe very long but threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Chris smiled through his tears even though he wasn't able to hug her back because of his arms being tied behind his back once again.. Piper and Phoebe moved to Chris and hugged him too and didn't seem to notice him being tied up either.

"What happened?" Piper asked once they'd broken apart from the hug.

"I saw my moms death" Chris answered and wiped away his tears. Paige smiled sympathically and stood up before extending a hand to help Chris up. Chris just looked at her hand.

"You think I can get a hand with something else?" Chris asked sarcastically and showed them his arms. Paige's face turned red and Chris laughed. Piper moved to help free his hands.

"Where's Miley?" Chris asked worriedly. His voice were shivering and he was still reeling from the illusions of seeing his dead mother. All three sisters looked at each other.

"She's safe in the manor with Leo" Piper answered quickly. Inside she groaned and hit herself repeatedly. How could they have forgot to ask Leo to watch the little girl before they left?

"Actually I think you have to correct yourself girls" All four people in the cave turned around to see Wyatt walking inside with Miley by his side.

"Don't hurt her Wyatt I swear if you do I won't hestitate to kill you" Chris threatened. The truth was though that he couldn't kill Wyatt, no matter what he did to him.

"I sincerely doubt that" Wyatt answered unfaced of the threat. He formed an energyball and moved it closer to Miley.

"Wyatt don't" Piper begged her evil son. She couldn't deny it anymore. She couldn't deny the truth that her son was evil anymore. She just couldn't...

"Sorry Chris. You didn't want to join me now I have to take drastic measures" With that he threw the little girl to the ground and threw the fireball at her in full speed.

"NOOO!" Chris ran towards his daughter but was stopped by a pair of strong arms holding him back. It seems like a few demons had shimmered behind the sisters and stopped them from moving too. Chris watched in slow motion as the fireball made it's way to his daughters stomach. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Chris struggled harder than ever to get free from the two demons that held him.

"You murdering son of a bitch. How could you do that?" Phoebe yelled to Wyatt. Phoebe was feeling everyones emoition towards Wyatt right now and it made her pissed. And it didn't help her that she felt the same way herself.

"Sorry Aunt Phoebe. You will understand soon" Wyatt winked at his aunt before turning to Chris.

"Last chance Chris" Chris eyes showed only hate. When he didn't get an answer Wyatt just shrugged before turning to Miley...

"NOO!" Chris yelled when he realized what his brother was about to do. He watched as his brother summoned Excalibur and walked towards his daughter.

"No Wyatt, please don't do it" Chris begged his brother.

"Please" Wyatt looked at his brother one last time before turning to look down at Miley's body. She was still concious enough to understand the danger and tried to shimmer out, but Wyatt was to fast for her. He plunged Excalibur into her stomach and twisted it around her. She cried out before falling to the ground. He motioned to the demons to let Chris free. He ran towards his daughter in full speed and kneeled down taking her small body into his arms.

"Noo, Miley, please honey. Hang on" He sobbed as he felt her life ebbing away under his touch. He put his hands over her wound and tried to heal her, willing the power to heal once again. He felt powerless as he watched her eyelids slowly closing.

"Daddy. It hurts. Make it stop" Miley whimpered.

"I'm so sorry honey. I'm sorry." He moved a few hairstrands out of her face and kissed her forehead as her eyelids flickered shut.

"Noo" He whimpered one last time before rocking his daughter in his arms, knowing she was dead and he couldn't do anything with it.

* * *

Please don't kill me.. I have a life... PLEASE.. I Promise I'll be good:P Reviews would be good.. 


	11. Revelations

**I feel sorry for leaving the chapter the way I did last time.. and I didn't even get killed:P lol.. But I got ALOTof reviews from people I didn't know read the story si I'm HOPING that they will continue to review winkwink So... I have alot in store for you guys.. So this is the next chapter.. Enjoy this;) ****Blue Eyed** **Dragon Girl****.. I think you'll find this chapter interesting**  


**Last time**

"Daddy. It hurts. Make it stop" Miley whimpered.

"I'm so sorry honey. I'm sorry." He moved a few hairstrands out of her face and kissed her forehead as her eyelids flickered shut.

"Noo" He whimpered one last time before rocking his daughter in his arms, knowing she was dead and he couldn't do anything with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11; Revelations**

"Bastard" Paige yelled and ran to Chris and Miley, her sisters not far behind. Without warning both Chris and Paige was thrown backwards into the wall. Chris raised his hand to attack but Paige stopped him and orbed them all away.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Chris yelled once they'd reformed in the manor.

"We can't go up against him Chris, he's too powerful" Piper's voice were soft and comforting but it didn't seem to help Chris any.

"I can't just let him get away with it. He killed my daughter" Chris screamed slightly hysterical by this point. Piper backed away from him but Paige stood her ground.

"I know that but we can't just try and kill him. We need to have a plan" Phoebe tried to plead with him, using her little sisters trick. She tried to act soft and make Chris understand they need to have a plan before attacking.

"I cant just sit here and do nothing" Chris was near breaking point and everyone could see it and they couldn't do anything. Piper moved towards Chris, feeling her motherly instinct kicking in. She just felt the need to hug him, to comfort him and tell him that everything was gonna be alright. But it wasn't. Miley wasn't coming back. And they all knew it. Piper kneeled next to him and drew him into a hug. Chris tried un successfully to move away, but after a moment of trying he finally gave in as Piper rocked him back and forth. None of them noticed Leo orbing in and drinking in the scene carefully.

"What happened?" Piper just shook her head silently begin him not to ask any questions now. He seemed to understand because he sat down on the couch and watched them with great interest.

"I can't believe I let him do that. I should have protected her" Chris cried.

"Chris. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, Wyatt did. Not you" Piper tried to reason with the young man, but it didn't work. And she understood why. Who wouldn't blame themselves in a situation like this?

"Chris. You gotta stay calm. You can't take to much stress now" Chris looked up at her.

"He told you didn't he?" It wasn't a question but a statement. Piper nodded her head and smiled sadly at him. Someone needed to stay strong for Chris not to fall apart.

"Don't worry Chris. We will fix it. I don't know how but we're gonna fix it" Phoebe kneeled next to Chris and hugged him. Chris moved into her touch. Needing someone to comfort him. To tell him everything was gonna be alright.

"It's okay Chris. We're gonna find a way to save her" Phoebe assured the young man soothingly. Chris smiled through his tears and nodded his head before leaning against Phoebe. She stroked his hair while trying to comfort him in the best way she could.

"My my, Chris crying. This is a moment to remember" A sarcastic voice was heard from the kitchen door. All three sisters looked at the unexpected visitor and gasped at what they saw.

"What's the matter? You seem like you've seen a ghost" Cole smirked smugly before turning to the young man on the floor in his former ex-wife's arms. He smiled caringly and held out his hands. Chris didn't hesitate to run towards him.

"Cole" He whispered and ran into his arms hugging him as if he'd never wanted to let go.

"It's okay buddy. I'm here" Cole smiled and hugged Chris. God he'd been so scared. When Wyatt had ordered Bianca to bring Chris back he'd thought it was the end for the young man. But his daughter had seemed to understand the risk and decided to help Chris after all.

"You know him Chris?" Piper asked suddenly, drawing both of Chris and Cole's attention. Chris smiled sweetly at her and looked at Cole who gave him a death glare in the lines of _'You better tell them the truth or you'll be sorry'_

"He's.. umm.. Bianca's father" Chris answered quickly and closed his eyes. Piper's jaw hit the floor and Cole nearly laughed.

"Don't look so surprised" Cole grinned.

"But.. but.. that means your Miley's..." Piper's eyes widened as Cole finished her sentence.

"I'm Miley's grandfather" Chris just smiled innocently trying not to get noticed but no such luck.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Phoebe asked the young whitelighter. She couldn't believe he knew Cole. And Bianca, the girl who'd nearly killed them was Cole's daughter.

"Don't blame this on him. I told him not to tell you because I knew it was around this time you vanquished me" Cole protected the young whitelighter.

"Why do we even fight about this guys? We can't think about this right now. We have to find a way to bring back Miley" Paige reasoned with the 3 angry people. Paige was the only one who seemed to care about this right now. Sure she didn't feel comfortable talking to Cole but she couldn't let it interfere with the more important stuff.

"Yea. We should, sorry" Piper and Phoebe both mumbled at the same time.

"So how do we find out what happened?" Cole asked.

"I think we only have one person in this room who knows everything about this situation" Piper answered sadly. She hated doing this to Chris but it wasn't any other way. All eyes were looking at Chris. He shook his head almost scared.

"No way. I can't, please don't make me do this" Chris begged the six people in the room. Cole looked at him sadly before moving towards him and taking an arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay. We need your help to get your daughter back" Cole tried to persuade the man to talk. It seemed to work because Chris took a few deep breaths and calmed himself before speaking.

"After you left I fought a little with Wyatt" He stopped a short second before continuing, "When he finally realized I couldn't take it he decided to make Barbas appear and try to get to me so I would crack and decide to go over to HIS side" He took a deep breath again. He knew he had to tell them what had happened there, "He made me see my mom's death again" He turned around and tried to make the tears that was slowly making their way down his cheeks go away.

Paige moved closer to Chris and took his hand in hers, trying to show him that he had them there, to at least protect him now. But it wasn't enough. They all knew it; it wasn't enough to heal the broken young man who used to be the strong powerful man that never let anything tear him apart.

"After I ran down the stairs to mom's body I felt someone shaking me hard, but I couldn't see anything. But when I woke up I saw you guys standing over me" He continued. When he was done he swallowed hard and grasped Paige's hand.

"We all know the rest. But how does this relate to Miley at all?" Paige looked at each of her sisters and ex brother-in-law. They all shook their heads, while Cole appeared to be deep in thought.

"What about Barbas?" Cole spoke up.

"What about him?" Paige directed her look towards Cole and waited for an answer.

"What if Wyatt used Barbas to get to Chris, but this time he got to all of you?" Cole tried to reason with the three sisters and the elder.

"What if it was just the same? What if it was an illusion?" Piper looked at Cole incredulously. How did he become this smart in the future?

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the underworld Miley was laying safe in bed with Wyatt standing near her, watching her sleep. He smiled a little, thinking of how much she looked like Chris. Her hair and eyes was all Chris, along with everything else. He had a niece he hadn't known about in years, and now he wished he hadn't. He didn't want to use her against Chris. He didn't want to put his brother through any more pain that he was already going through at this point. But he knew he couldn't keep letting Chris getting away.

"I'm sorry Chris" He whispered, mostly to himself. He noticed the little girls fingers twitched a little against the sheets and moved towards her in record speed.

"It's okay honey. Can you open your eyes for me?" Wyatt whispered in the softest tone he'd ever used. He just felt the need to protect the girl.

"Daddy" Miley mumbled weakly. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into Wyatt's blue cold ones. She tried to back away, knowing who the man was and her father had told her to stay away from him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you" Wyatt spoke in the same soft tone he'd used earlier to try and make the little girl more relaxed. Hell, she even looked like Chris now, the way she never relaxed about anything.

"You're lying" The little girl accused scared, "Daddy told me to stay away from you. He told me you're evil"

"Don't worry. I'm not evil" He forced a sweet smile, "I'm not going to hurt you honey. You're safe here with me" He moved towards the little girl slowly but when she still backed away he stopped and sighed. Too damn stubborn. _'Just like Chris'_

"Where's my daddy?" Miley questioned softly. She wanted her daddy to tell her everything was gonna be alright, not this stranger who claimed to be good and that she was safe with him.

"He's gonna be here soon" Wyatt lied, he tried desperately to think of something to get the little girl to trust him, "You know. Did your father ever tell you he had a brother? That you had an uncle?" Wyatt tried a different approach. Miley shook her head but looked curiously.

"He didn't?" Wyatt pretended to be shocked for a moment before continuing, "I thought he would have told you. Did you know that he's MY brother?" Wyatt questioned the little girl. Miley's eyes widened and her face showed pure innocence.

"You're my uncle?" Miley asked.

"Yes. And don't worry. I'm not going to hurt him" Wyatt assured the young girl.

"So daddy won't get mad?" The little girl asked innocently. Wyatt just shook his head, grinning.

"No he won't be mad" And with that he scooped the girl into his arms and hugged her, his grin turning into a dangerous look.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You seriously think that might have been an illusion?" Chris was almost smiling. Maybe it was a chance his daughter was still alive and well.

"Yea I do and that's why we need to find out if it's true or not" Cole decided and stood up and walked towards the attic. All 5 people followed in a hurry behind.

"So how are we gonna find out if it's true?" Piper finally questioned what everybody was thinking.

"We're gonna use the same spell you used when you tried to get Prue back" Cole answered lightly and grabbed an athame and walked towards Chris. He handed him the athame and sat down. Chris sighed and cut his finger and held his hand over the potion they had been brewing only hours before. He motioned for the other to take each others hand and looked at the book one more time before beginning to chant.

"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me" All six people dissolved into white lights before being transported to the underworld yet again. Chris grabbed his chest when they reformed and breathed heavily for a moment before recovering himself. Leo looked at him worriedly but Chris just shrugged him off and started walking, with the sisters, Leo and Cole closely behind.

"Wait. Watch there" Phoebe stopped Chris and pointed towards Wyatt and Miley who were now currently hugging each other. Chris felt his blood boil when he watched his little innocent girl hugging this... monster. There wasn't a nicer word to describe Wyatt at the moment. He couldn't believe who would use Barbas and Miley to get to Chris the way he did.

"So. I think you should get some sleep" Chris heard Wyatt saying. He watched as Miley lay down in the bed and Wyatt covered her with a fake smile on his face. He waited until Wyatt walked out of the cave until he carefully walked towards his daughter, making sure he didn't make a sound. Paige followed him behind, knowing he would maybe need some help. As if on cue two demons shimmered in behind Chris, grabbed his arms. Chris leaned forward and tried to shake off his attackers without any success, so he grabbed one of the demons and threw them to the end of the cave. He then tried to tk the other demon but the demon was to fast for him. Without a second thought the other demon conjured a athame and stabbed Chris, before thowring him to the other side of the cave. Piper flicked her wrists and blew up the demon before he had a chance to attack Paige though and she quckly ran to Miley who by now, were crying.

"It's okay sweetie. We're gonna get you home" Paige stroked Miley's hair, trying to calm her before turning to Leo, "You need to heal Chris" Leo nodded before running towards an unconcious Chris with a bleeding gash in his stomach. He sat down and the golden glow appeared and Chris soon woke up.

"Daddy" Miley yelled and shrugged herself off Paige's grasp, running towards Chris.

"Hey honey. Are you okay?" He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead many times before releasing her. He watched her face closely and moved his arm to her forehead.

"Your hot sweetie, are you feeling alright?" He asked her. Miley shook her head.

"I'm not feeling so well daddy. I wanna go home" She whined slightly and Chris couldn't help but laugh. God he had missed that these few days. He stood up and scooped her up in his arms and grabbed Cole's hand, before orbing home.

"Finally, everything is over for now" Paige nearly yelled in happiness before sinking down on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Where's Chris and Miley?" Piper asked and looked around for their neurotic whitelighter and his daughter, though she didn't need to look for long when the door to the kitched opened and Miley came in with a cookie in her hand and ran towards Piper.

"Thanks Piper" Piper laughed laughed as the littel girl hugged her legs with her tiny hands and turned towards her grandfather.

"Grandpa" She squealed in delight as Cole picked her up and hugged her. Chris came out seconds later looking like he might faint and sat down on the couch.

"Remind me in the future to keep Miley away from your cookies" Chris looked at Piper before groaning. Piper looked at him in triumph.

"So we do know you in the future" Chris noted the pride in her voice and just stuck his tonque out.

"Yes, fine. We know you in the future, happy now?" Chris asked sarcastically. Piper nodded her head and sat down beside him and shuffled his hair.

"I knew we would know you in the future" Piper told him as he looked at her. He tried to smile but he couldn't. He couldn't let everything she had said to him druing his stay in the past just go away that easily. He couldn't forgive her just yet. Piper seemed to understand because she gave him a sad smile and walked out of the living room. Chris sighed and closed his eyes while he listened to Miley's laughing and Cole and Paige's talking.

"Hey daddy. Are you tired?" Miley's voice were suddenly heard near Chris' ear. Chris jumped and thought he was going to faint when he saw Miley's face. Paige grinned as Cole couldn't contain his laughter.

"Chris, did you turn over a new leaf here in the past? I can't remember you being so jumpy in the future" Cole couldn't help himself. He had to ask the question. And it was true to say the least. Chris hadn't been so scared in the future like he was now. But then again. He'd been through alot lately.

"Ha ha, I could die of laughter Cole, seriously" Chris answeres sarcastically and stuck his tonque out in a very childish way. Phoebe laughed and quckly ran through the kitchen door, claiming she needed a cup of coffee. Cole motioned for Chris to come up in the attic before shimmering up himself. Chris sighed and out down now a sleeping Miley and covered her with a blanket. He gave Paige a apologatic glace before orbing up stairs. Paige grinned when she knew Chris was out of range and ran up the stairs quietly. Now when Cole was here was her perfect chance to figure out who Chris was. Cole and Chris would definatley talk about it, and knowing Cole, he would be mad at Chris at least a little for not telling them who he was. Lost in her thoughts about her perfect chance,Paige didn't notice she was nearly inside the attic and nearly bumped into the door. She hit her head for nearly exposing her and leaned into the door and tried to listen to their conversation. She knew it was wrong, but what was a girl to do if she couldn't do it herself?

"Chris, why didn't you tell them who you are?" She heard Cole's soft voice.

"You know I can't do that, think about the future concequences..." Chris started but was cut off by Cole's angry voice.

"Bullshit Chris. You know you should tell them. They deserve to know the truth"

"Yea right. I can just imagine their faces when I would have orbed in here and said 'Hey, I'm Chris, a future whitelighter. Oh, and did I forget to tell you? I'm your son Piper, Wyatts little brother'" Paige heard Chris's sarcastic reply and gasped. 'Oh my god. How could we not have known?' They should have known he was family. Everything about him screamed Halliwell from top to toe. His hair, his sarcastic nature, how he always had to protoect innocent, his eyes. They were Leo'ss. But how could they not have seen it? How could she not have known he was her nephew? And Piper, she threw him out. His own mother threw him out of the house. Paige groaned and sank down to the floor. How could he ever forgive them for all the bad things they did to him.

---------------------------------------------------

"Maybe Cole can tell us who Chris is" Piper suggested with a hopeful look on her face when her sister came in the door.

"Don't count on it, Cole is probably the same on the future concequences stuff" Phoebe mumbled darkly as she walked to the counter and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down in the chair with a heavy sigh. She still couldn't believe Chris knew Cole and didn't tell her anything. It wasn't THAT long since she had to vanquish him. And clearly it didn't stuck this time either.

"I know what your thinking" Piper shook her sister out of her thoughts, Don't think too much about it, it looked like Cole was good and I don't think your Bianca's mother either" Piper explained when Phoebe shot her a confused look. Phoebe just nodded her head silently trying to figure out her own feelings as well as Piper's, but she didn't come that far when suddenly the kitchen door opened and Miley came walking in.

"Hey sweetie, so did you have a nice sleep?" Piper asked the little girl with a wink. Miley grinned and nodded her head, but she didn't look so good. She kneeled down next to the girl and touched her forehead to check her tempeature.

"Your burning up" Piper commented and winced slightly. She didn't need Miley to get worried.

"I'm not feeling so good, where's daddy?" Piper laughed softly. The first precious word, 'where's daddy' She could already tell from her point of view that Miley was a daddy's girl, but she was cute that way too. The way she always wanted comfort from her father.

"Hey guys. I need to talk to you" Paige ran into the kitchen looking like she might bust. The grin on her face grew bigger by the minute, that it didn't fit the kitchen.

"Whats so great?" Phoebe asked when she watched the grin on her little sisters face.

"Come here. I need to tell you something. Miley, why don't you just grab some cookies while I talk to Phoebe and Piper?" Paige suggested and grabbed both Phoebe and Piper's hands and dragging them both out to the kitchen.

"So what is it Paige?" Piper asked inpatiently while Leo orbed beside her, having sensed Paige's happiness and wanting to know what was triggering it.

"I know who Chris is" Paige jumped up and down. Phoebe squealed and hugged her sister, happy for her sister's cleverness.

"So who is he?" Piper's voice broke both of her sisters hug and Paige straightened up. Paige opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Chris and Cole walking down the stairs. She smiled as she walked over to Chris.

"Why don't you tell them Chris?" She grinned smugly at Chris' confusion.

"Tell them what?"

"Who you are" Paige laughed at Chris' face and gave him a little push in Piper and Leo's direction.

"How did you know?" Chris glared daggers at his aunt while trying to cover up. He'd been here so long and now she'd found out who he was.

"I eavesdropped" Paige answered proudly, though both Chris and Cole looked like they might kill her.

"I can't believe you did that" Chris accused, but Paige cut him off.

"No, I can't believe you would do that to them. They deserve to know the truth Chris" Paige tried to reason with the young witchlighter. He just shook his head furiously, beggin her to not tell them.

"What? What do we deserve to know?" Chris turned around and looked into Piper's eyes. He could he the confusion, but also the longing. The longing to know who he was, who he was gonna be.

"Fine. I'll tell them. Piper, Leo. Meet your son. Christopher Halliwell" This was it. The bombshell had been dropped. Now they could only wait for their reaction.

"Wh.. what?" Shocked beyond words she shook her head. No, he couldn't be. He couldn't be her son. All the things she'd said to him. He couldn't be her son.

_---- Flash ----_

_You know what? Cut it out with the cryptic crap. You need to go up there and bring him back now. No more games._

_---- Flash ----_

_"No, I don't want Chris near Wyatt. I still don't believe him"_

_---- Flash ----_

_"Chris, you tell me why your lying to us now or god forbids I will blow you to the future" Piper threatened Chris while he looked like a deer caught in headlights._

_---- Flash ----_

_"GOD Chris, you can be so annoying sometimes" Piper screamed the the young man, and just for the heck of it, she blew him up._

_---- Flash ----_

_I don't ever wanna see you again Chris_

_I don't ever wanna see you again Chris_

_I don't ever wanna see you again Chris_

_---- Flash ----_

"Oh my god. It can't be. No, I wouldn't" Piper shook her head furiously, denying everything her little sister had just said and confirmed to her.

"No way, he can't be my son" Leo denied. Chris couldn't be his son, he was with a demon for christ sake. His son would never do that, and he lied to them all this time. Why would he do that if he was family. Why would he hurt them?

"Well. Believe it" Paige snapped. She coudln't believe how dense her family could be, Chris was her nephew and she could see that this affected him just by looking at him. His eyes were glassy and he were looking down to the floor, looking almost afraid of their reaction.

"I'm so sorry" Piper shoked out, looking at Chris with pain in her eyes. How could he forgive her after all she'd done to him? After everything she'd said?

"Don't. I know you didn't mean it" Chris was near crying, she could see it. Tears were starting to make their way down his cheeks and he didn't bother to brush them away. She slowly made her way so she was in front of him. She touched his cheek gently and carressed it, a smile tugging on her lips. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes while she moved closer to him and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"How could I not have seen it?" The question wasn't directed towards her son, they both knew that. But the question still hurt both of them.They were all too wrapped up in their own emotions that they didn't realize Leo had moved towards mother and son and wrapped his arms around them, not did they hear the noise coming upstairs from the attic, where Wyatt was trying to steal the book. But with a few minutes of trying he knew it was pointless and flamed downstairs, making sure no one would see him. A smile tugged on his lips when he watched the family confrontation _'Soon you'll be mine Chris, soon you'll break'_. With that he flamed down to the underworld.

He whistled and a girl shimmered in. Not more than 18 or 19. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders and her eyes were covered with black glasses, making her look more hostile.

"Chris is near breaking point. Our parents just found out he's their second son. If we strike now we have a chance to bring him over to our side" Wyatt gave the girl an evil grin. She nodded her head and smiled.

"I'm going to rescurrect a demon from this time" Wyatt continued, "It will break mom's heart and it WILL break Chris" He gave a chilling laugh as he walked towards the potions he'd brought from the future.


	12. Exposed and Firestarter

**Finally I was able to post this.. Yesterday for some reason I wasn't allowed to post any documents so I couldn't:( Sorry for the delay.. But here it is now at least;)**

History Buff 1990; Sorry for scaring you.. I just wanted some action of of the last chapter:P lol.. Hope you find this chapter just as exciting;)

charmedgrl4ever; Yea.. I thought it would interesting to try something new with Cole and stuff:P But I never thought anyone would believe it would be Wyatt again;o Maybe it did look like it would be Wyatt but I didn't want Chris to suffer to much.. Because it will be much worse:P

MidnightLightning36; I'm glad you liked the idea of me using Cole:P I just wanted to do something unique that people hadn't done in their season 6.. and we never knew who Bianca's father was so why not Cole? lol.. Glad you liked it..

Nika Dawson; Maybe they have a sister?;O or not... You just have to wait and see in the next few chapter maybe;O I love being evil..

Bibz; Okey.. I know what you mean,.. It might be confusing but I'm gonna try explain my idea of the history between Bianca and Cole.. We all know Cole came in season 3... so why not let him have an affair before he came in season 3 and he got a woman pregnant in the process but he didn't know about it? But when the sisters vanguished him he went to the astral plane and he found out he had a daughter.. So he got Phoebe to relieve him.. in season 7 we found out he was still very much alive and wanted Phoebe to be happy so I wanted him to be happy around that time too... so hope that's a good enough explaination.. Bianca was 4 in Chris Crossed (to me) so it would be around season 2-3 she was born anyway..

Nightmare07; Glad you liked that Cole is good.. I love him when he's good.. not to mention HOT:P And I do like it when Chris isn't to forgiving either.. So I may give them some problems later..

And the rest of you who reviewed.. Thanks for taking the time to actually review.. :D It means alot to meD Now on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 12; Exposed and Firestarter**

"I can't believe I'm gonna have another son" Piper commented. She moved her hands down to her stomach as though trying to comprehend the facts that she was gonna be pregnant again, for the second time. Leo stood behind her with his hands around her waist, watching their sleeping son on the bed with their granddaughter. It was only two hours before they'd found out Chris was their son and they had a granddaughter. Piper of course, had freaked out at first with good reason. Leo on the other hand had taken the new found fact much better and stuck up for Chris; something Chris would have never thought would happen in his life. But once the shock had died down, and Phoebe had stopped hugging him and Miley, Paige had helped Chris to go to bed. Or it was more blackmailed Chris to go to bed. She knew how important his reputation was, and when she threatened to tell his parents and his oldest aunt about the incident up in the mountains, he'd grabbed his daughter and gone to bed in record speed. Now he was sleeping with his daughter in almost the same way he'd done in Phoebe's premonition while Cole was sleeping on the couch downstairs. She sighed, walking to the bed knowing she had to wake him up.

"Honey, you okay?" She shook him a few times before getting a response, which was more like a grunt of annoyance. Leo laughed in the background when he heard Chris' reply.

"Mom, are you insane, I just got to sleep and you wake me up. I don't wanna wake up" He mumbled softly and laid his head under the pillow to block out her voice.

"Honey, you have to wake up" She continued.

"Mom, you just found out I was your son, please be nice. I'm sick remember?" He begged, looking at her with puppy eyes. It always worked with her no matter how much wrong he did, but it clearly didn't work now because she just shook her head and laughed as she woke Miley up.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Chris' eyes widened when he realized why she were gonna wake her up, "Soo low" He accused her and got up from bed and hit her head softly.

"Phoebe wants you and Miley to come shopping today" Leo gave his son a pointed look before walking down the stairs in a hurry, not wanting to hear the next blow.

"WHAT? You want to torture me to death?" He whined slightly. He felt more at ease now that his family knew who he was and didn't question anything. But even though he had forgiven Piper she still felt guilty for everything she told him, and with good reason. Piper just gave him a smile that said 'You better not disappoint your aunt' and walked out of the room. Chris sighed and walked towards his daughter. He shook her a few times, but when he got no sign of her waking up he grinned a little, and then started tickling her.

"Daddy. Noo" She laughed before standing up in the bed and jumping into her fathers awaiting arms. She coughed a few times before giving her father a big smile which he returned but put his hand on her forehead. He watched Miley's concerned face and decided to pretend to get hurt.

"Ouch, you hurt me. You're so hot" He started to wave his hand quickly, making Miley laugh.

"Of course I'm hot daddy. I got it from you" She winked and wrinkled her nose innocently. He laughed and carried her down to the kitchen and sat her down on the counter, turning to his mother.

"Do you have an Aspirin or something? Miley's fever is a little high" He informed her concerned. Piper nodded,

"Here" She walked over to the counter and grabbed the box and gave it to Chris. He opened it and grabbed a glass of water, pouring some content in it then walked to Miley again. Miley, knowing what he was gonna do, closed her mouth tightly.

"Come on sweetie, please? For me?" Chris begged.

"Don't want to daddy, it taste so weird and gross" Miley protested weakly. She didn't want her father to know, but the truth was she was feeling cold and weak, but she didn't want to worry him more than he already was.

"Please? It's gonna make you feel better sweetie" Chris tried to reason with the 3yeard old softly. Right when she was close to taking the pill Cole came inside the room and smiled brightly.

"Hard to make the little girl take the pill?" Cole teased the young witchlighter who growled in response. Cole raises his hand in the air and answered quickly, "Hey, don't kill me, Bianca was like that at her age. And you were too I imagine" He winked and ran out of the room when Chris tried to orb him out of the room.

"Please? For daddy? Your gonna get 5 cookies and a big hug" Chris tried to bribe his daughter who looked at him suspiciously for a moment.

"Deal" She grabbed the pill and the glass of water and started drinking it, then sat the glass on the counter. Chris smiled and carried her into the living room, dropping her on the couch and covering her with a blanket then sitting down beside her and rubbing her arms. He watched as Phoebe walked into the room along with Cole behind her, trying to keep out of Chris' way. Chris and Cole both had the affect on each other. Cole loved Chris as his own son and when Bianca had told him her and Chris were engaged he'd been happy that she'd chosen Chris. Phoebe however weren't that happy about it. She'd gotten over him but being related to him again was still a hard subject for her. Chris had decided to summon her since he couldn't summon Piper nor Paige. At first she had yelled at him, but then she had given him her blessing, along with his familys, but when Bianca had turned to Wyatt, Chris and Cole had tried to do anything to get her back. They had also been able to bond as son and father-in-laws. Which meant they were both very childish.

"So you bribed your daughter into taking a pill, naughty" Phoebe teased her new found nephew. He blushed and continued to rub her shoulders softly.

"I don't think Miley will be able to come on shopping you know" He told her sadly. The truth was though, that he was relieved that he didn't have to. His experience with his aunt Phoebe was scary. She'd always kept him shopping for hours when he had to come with her because his mother had to work at P3.

"Not gonna work mister, your gonna come and Miley will be okay right sweetie?" She directed her question to Miley who nodded her head furiously as Chris groaned.

"Do I have to?" He whined and gave her a pleading look that she ignored. Cole laughed and walked out to the kitchen to help Piper with the breakfast.

"Get on your jacket and I will help Miley" Chris gave her a sceptic look but walked over to the hallway and grabbed his and Miley's jacket. She quickly checked her temperature and helped her to get her jacket on, oblivious to the girl who was standing near the window, watching their every move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you got me to come with you" Chris replied for the twenth time that day. They had been in the mall for 2 whole hours and Chris was beginning to get tired. And it didn't help that he was worried for what his borhter was up to and that he was worried for his daughter's well being. She didn't seem so good, but at least she hadn't sneezed. Which was good, since she was like Paige. Having the habit of orbing into other dimensions.

"Quit your whining Chris, think about all the boys you will have to hold off your daughter in a few years" Phoebe reminded him.

"DON'T remind me Phoebe, I dread the day she will have to start dating so I'm gonna keep her away from boys" Chris smiled brightly in triumph. Phoebe laughed and gave him a sympathic look and a pat on the back, "You wish Chris"

"Let's get in here, I need to go to the bathroom anyway" Phoebe suggested and walked towards a door that lead to the hallway where the bathroom was. Chris sighed and followed them.

"You will stay right here right?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Where else would I be? I can't exactly join you either" Chris shot back sarcastically. Phoebe seemed to understand because she grabbed Miley's hand and walked inside the ladiesroom, leaving Chris alone in the abandoned hallway. He sighed and sat down on the stairs, putting his head in his hands. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get the headache out of his head without any sucsess.

"Haven't your mother ever teached you NOT to go out alone?" Chris jumped when he heard a voice behind and turned around quickly. However, what he saw was not what he expected when a man in black came out from the shadows. He looked like a bodyguard, Chris noted with a smirk. He seemed to be the type that wouldn't be afraid of anything, but Chris would be sure to change that.

"Yea, she did. But didn't your mother teach you not to sneak upon people?" Chris sneered, and the next thing that happened was a blur for Chris. The man lunged forward and tried to send a fireball at Chris that hit him straight in the chest.

Chris, who had been at the edge of the staircase stumbled, his heels hanging over the edge. Right then Phoebe decided to appear and gasped at the sight she saw, Chris looked like he was going to fall. Chris' instinct worked in and he grabbed onto the banister, at the same time, trying to get his balance, he grabbed on the slightly off balance man and he went sailing, both Chris and Phoebe let out cries of horror as they watched the man fall down the stairs, and then bang his forehead on the cold tiled floor below. He remained totally still, and a small pool of blood began to appear under his head, while a white fog merged out of his body.

"Oh my god, he was possessed" Chris said shocked, his eyes wide, "I just killed an innocent"

"No, he was possessed, you couldn't know that, Wyatt must have sent him" Phoebe tried to ease her nephew. It wouldn't help if he blamed himself for the mans death.

"Daddy?" Miley's small voice was heard and Chris had to run to her to stop her from seeing the dead body.

"We need to get out of here..." Chris suddenly stopped adruptly and looked around, "Did you feel that too?" He asked his aunt. She nodded and Chris scooped Miley up and they all ran for the door and into the mall, not noticing the girl who was watching them with a smile. She opened her cellphone and dialeded a number,

"I want you to come to the mall right away, there's something weird happening. Take your cameras with you right away" Before they had a chance to reply she closed the cellphone and walked into the mall, waiting for the demon to attack, "Soon Chris, soon you'll be ours" She smirked a little while she watched Phoebe, Chris and Miley nearly running through the mall.

"Chris, watch out" Phoebe yelled when a demon formed behind him and Miley. Chris, not needing to be told twice, orbed out of the way and reformed behind the demon, giving him a prefect view to see who it was.

"No, it can't be" He whispered with his eyes wide open. They vanguished him, after Prue died. Phoebe seemed to think the same thing because she was in too much shock to move, none of them realizing what had just happened before the cameras flashed back and forth between Chris and his daughter, _'Uh oh' _. Chris pushed his way through the many people who had already cornered him and ran towards the exit, trying to find the perfect place to orb. He jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder and turned around, looking into Phoebe's eyes.

"Orb us home NOW Chris" She demanded scared. Her nephew was exposed and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Chris, Phoebe, what are you doing here" Piper walked over to her son and nephew who seemed to be quite freaked out by now, but they didn't let her ask what was wrong, because Chris grabbed the remote from Paige and flicked through the channels before coming to the right one.

"Just now a man and a child vanished into blue and white lights in front of a bunch of people here in this mall" The repoter on the tv informed the viewers, "There's nothing else we can call this except magic"

"Oh my god" Piper put a hand to her mouth. This couldn't be happening again. Not again, she couldn't loose Chris too.

"Mom, don't worry. It will be alright" Chris assured his mom who was slowly starting to freak out. His aunts had told him about when Prue had died and how hard it had affected her. He remembered them telling him and Wyatt about her becoming a fury and nearly killing Cole once around that time. And he certainley didn't want it to happen again.

"Let me heal that for you" Leo suddenly spoke up and put his hand over Chris' chest where a wound was showing. Chris thanked Leo and started pacing nervously.

"Don't worry honey, we're gonna figure this out" Piper gave her son a assuring smile and tried to stay strong for him.

"Mom, do you realize what I've done? I've exposed my daughter on television. What's gonna happen if we get caught?" Chris stopped pacing and shot his mother a heartbroken look, that nearly crushed her. All the sadness and fear in his eyes would be enough to scare every mom's heart. She watched as Chris slowly sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. But the amazing thing was that Miley walked towards him, putting her hand on his head, making him look up confused.

"Daddy, don't be sad, we will fix this" Miley gave her father the assuring reply she'd always heard the grown-ups say. Paige shoked on her glass of water and Piper beemed proudly. She had a beautiful granddaughter and a beautiful son. What more could she ask for?

"You just know what to say don't you munchkin?" Chris teased the little girl as he moved his hands slowly to her middle waist as he suddenly started tickling her, making the little girl squeal with laughter and running towards her grandfather (Leo). Leo scooped her up and walked over to Chris who was still laying on the ground and breathing heavily.

"Why don't we get your father instead huh?" Leo suggested to the small girl in his arms and put her down and let her run towards Chris in full speed. Chris coughed with the impact of his daughter on top of his body as she began tickling him instead, with Leo not far behind.

"Okey, okey. I surrender" Chris gave a deafeated sigh as he sat up and positioned his daughter in his arms, hugging her as Leo sat down beside him on the floor.

"You did well Chris" Leo complimented his son with a big smile on his face. Chris turned his head adruptly, not knowing what to say to the compliment. Leo had never been there for him in the future, and he had always hated the fact that Chris got a woman pregnant at such a young age. But this Leo, he seemed different. He seemed to want to get to know his son. His second son and not only the almighty twice blessed son. Chris wasn't really that shocked when Leo had never trusted him here in the past but now he wanted to know him. He wanted to get closer to him. _'But what if it's just a lie? What if he hurts you again?' _he thought quietly. He wanted to get closer to his family. He really did, but it was still hard. It still hurt when his own mother had thrown him out. It still hurt when his own father wanted to kill him. It hurt. And he didn't want to get hurt anymore. He wanted to trust his family more than anything right now.

Chris breathed deeply and decided it couldn't hurt to try and trust them at least a little, "Thanks Leo" He smiled at his father before stroking his daughter's hair and looking into nothing. He didn't notice Leo wince when he said his name and not 'dad'.

"We need to find out a good plan to get out of this one Chris" Piper spoke up, eying her son closely. He looked up at her and sighed.

"I know. We need to reverse this, and fast" Chris stood up, with Miley in his arms, nearly sleeping after all that had happened today. He walked up the stairs and layed her down in Piper's bed and covered her with a blanket, along with her teddybear. He kissed her forehead one time, before walking downstairs again.

"So, we should probably try to call Darryl or something" Phoebe dashed towards the kitchen to try and call him while the five others sat down in silent, not knowing what to do.

"Damn it. I am getting sick of this" Paige exclaimed, while everyone in the room jumped at the sound of her voice. She turned on the tv and flipped through the channels before getting to the right one.

"All we know is that we think this young man is a witch, the rest is unknown. Although somebody reported that they weren't alone in the mall. Somebody saw the famous Phoebe Halliwell from 'Ask Phoebe' and we do thinnk he's been hiding out in her house along with her and her sisters" A reporter informed. She seemed like she knew alot about this kind of stuff and she didn't seem scared by the thought of a witch on the loose either.

"How long do you think it will take until they come here?" Chris asked tiredly to his mother.

"Maybe a few minutes" Piper put her head down on the table and groaned. This was just like a deja vu waiting for something to go wrong, and she was afraid maybe her son would be next on the list.

"I think they're already here" Paige gave a small sigh and walked towards the door and opened it. She was greeted by flashes of cameras and a tons of questons.

"Is he here?" "Who is he?" "Is he a witch?" "Are you witches too?"

Paige bit her bottom lip and thought about what she was gonna tell them but decided against it, "Sorry. I don't know what your talking about, can you please leave our house?" She said kindly and shut the door quickly before walking into the living room again.

"Many?" Cole quietly asked.

"Very" She answered.

"I can't believe Wyatt would do this. Especially right now either" Chris complained as a groan escaped his lips. He hated his brother more than anything right now and he wanted nothing more than to kill him, only to rescurrect him and kill him again.

"We have to say something to the press or else it's gonna be ugly" Paige warned the people in the room who nodded their agreement.

"Let me get out and do something about this" Chris stood up and walked towards the door only to be stopped by his mother.

"No way I am loosing my son over this, I don't want the same happening to you that happened to Prue Chris" Piper said softly, trying her best not to break down in front of her youngest son. He seemed to understand because he wrapped his arms around her and breathed deeply.

"I need to do this mom. I don't want you to be exposed too" He explained to her, trying to keep his calm. It wouldn't help if both of them broke down at the same time.

"Fine, but I will watch from the window and the slightest move from them, someone will be blown to Timbuktu" She tried to give him a stern look but instead she just smiled sadly. He nodded his head as the doorbell rang and he went to opened the door quietly. But what he saw made his jaw open. The group of people who had been there minutes before was walking away and a man in a black suit was standing on the doorstep.

"Who are you?" Chris asked nervously. He knew better than this. If they thought he would believe they would go away that easily they had another thought coming.

"I'm Matt Dawson, I'm with FBI and I would like to have a few words with you" The man answered. He motioned for his other companions, that were currently hiding from Chris, to come out of their hiding. Chris looked at them and nodded his head when he felt sure there weren't anyone else hiding.

"First of all. Who was the little girl with you?" Matt asked patiently. He didn't seem like the guy who would beat around the bush or something like that so Chris wasn't surprised when he went right to the case.

"She's my daughter" Chris answered shortly, but with a calm in his voice that showed that he wasn't scared.

"Where is she?" Matt questioned. He didn't look like he believe Chris at all by this point, and Chris didn't feel safe and he wanted nothing more than to get in and stay there for the rest of his life.

"She's upstairs, sleeping. And I know what you want and I'm not gonna tell you anything" Chris shifted nervously under the man's eyes. 'God, can't he stop staring at me' he thought angrily. Why couldn't they just leave them alone. They hadn't hurt anybody.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell us anything you don't need to. We don't want to hurt you, we just wanna know what's going on" Chris noticed two of the guys around him moved closer and got the answer he wanted for so long. They didn't want to help them, and Matt DID want to hurt them.

"Why don't I believe you then?" Chris moved towards the door slowly so he would be sure he could easily get out of there if he needed too.

"Come on, what do you got to lose? No ones gonna leave you alone if we go" He did have a point, but Chris knew better than to believe him. His mother had told him about what happened to his aunt Phoebe when they had to go to the future to save her from being burned at the stake and he definatley didn't want that to happend to his daughter, nor himself for that matter. Matt moved closer but Chris didn't say anything, he just stared at him and stayed quiet.

"Fine, do it your way then" Matt said and tool his gun out of his pocket and fired it, towards Chris. Piper, who had been too caught up in whathris tried to do, didn't get a chance to freeze the scene and watched in horror as the bullet made impact in Chris' stomach. Chris cried out as the bullet went into his stomach and fell to his knees.

"DADDY" Miley's voice was heard from the doors as the little girl ran towards her father in record speed. She didn't notice the guys moving towards her and was about to heal the wound when Chris yelled towards the FBI agents, "Leave her out of this, she didn't do anything"

Miley looked around and watched as the agents moved forwards and stood up, after healing her father's wound.

"Don't make me do anything" She said hotly as the men laughed at her. Miley didn't care though. She squinted her eyes to one of the agents and his arms was set on fire. The man looked horrified and fell to the ground and writhed around in pain. Another agent fired his gun and tried to shoot the little girl but the bullets blew up before they even got a chance to get near her. She then turned to the car and squitned her eyes once again and the car blew up, killing two agents in the process who'd been trying to get away. She then proceeded to blow the two other cars as well.

"Miley? Miley stop it. Don't" Chris said sternly and shook his daughter, "You see what she can do, just get away from here and stay the hell away from us" Chris watched as Matt and his remaining agents moved in record speed to the last car.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean too" Chris sighed as he watched his daughter crying and hugging him as her life defended on it. He scooped her up and carried her inside, thinking about what would happen next. He knew the agents would tell the others about it, and now they would think they were evil to boot. Could this day get any worse than it already were?

* * *

Sooo.. me again.. I was wondering if you got any good ideas of what can happen in the next chapter that YOU want to see:P I'm having troubles with finding stuff that can happen:P Sooo.. after that's been said.. I wanna apologize for my lack of english:P or better.. I wanna apologize for not being able to write so good english:P lol.. Soo.. give me a great reviewD 


	13. Christine

**Chapter 13; Christine**

"You never told us she was a firestarter Chris" Piper replied softly, giving her son a blanket to cover up his daughter.

"I know. But I didn't want to, we've been trying to not use those powers so much since last time she blew up the manor" Chris defended himself. He didn't want them to think he would lie again or not tell them the most important stuff they needed to know.

"Sure" Paige rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"It's true" Chris exclaimed loudly as Miley shifted in his arms. He sighed and started pacing while bouncing Miley slightly so she wouldn't wake anytime soon.

"The last time she used it she blew up the manor and nearly killed us all so I told her not to use that power unless she really needed too" Chris explained carefully while pacing around in the living room.

"How powerful is she?" Phoebe asked shocked. She had thought Wyatt was powerful but the way Chris talked about Miley. It was freaking her out. They didn't need another twice blessed in the family.

"Let's say compared to Wyatt. He's a piece of cake" Piper groaned at the thought.

"Why couldn't you just be normal?" She snapped playfully as Chris laughed softly.

"You've said that one before. Although you blamed Leo instead of me" Chris winked at Piper, trying to get her to yell at Leo instead of him.

"Not gonna happen. Don't you dare pin this on me Chris" Leo spoke up and refused to be the blame for how Chris turned out.

"It's true. It's your fault" Chris accused his father, playing along with his mother's antics. Leo just narrowed his eyes at his son and laughed.

"You must have been a handful growing up right? You must have been the death of your mother" Leo laughed, not knowing what that little comment would do on his own son. Chris, who had stopped laughing abruptly, almost lost Miley but put her down on the coach and ran up to the attic.

"What did I say?" Leo asked bewildered and looked at each of the sisters and Cole for an answer. Cole shook his head sadly, not wanting to say anything about it. It had affected them all when Piper died. Leo had blamed Chris for her death and Chris had almost believed he'd killed her. Cole and Bianca had almost lost him that day. They'd found him in the bathroom in P3, ready to kill himself, but Bianca had told him that Piper wouldn't want him to kill himself and that he needed to stop his brother. But that still didn't change how much it hurt that his dad accused him of killing his mom. It didn't stop him from the agonizing years to come either...

"Oh my god. Piper died" Paige exclaimed and everybody looked at her, waiting for an explanation, "Chris told me his mother died when he was fourteen" There was a general gasp of horror in the air while Piper sat down on the coach slowly.

"I die" She suddenly said.

"Why didn't I heal her?" Leo asked heartbroken. Tears were forming in his eyes and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wife was gonna die. Or ex-wife but that didn't matter. He loved her still, even though he knew they couldn't be together he did love her.

"You weren't there. It was a family gathering and you were up in elderland. Or maybe it's better to say. It was Chris' birthday" Cole explained, "Chris knew Wyatt was evil though no one believed him, not even us" He swallowed before continuing.

"At Chris' birthday Wyatt came in. He killed almost everyone without Chris, Piper and Coop. They managed to get away but not far. They came to the attic when both Coop and Piper got killed. Chris was captured by Wyatt and tortured for months until we found him" He stopped talking and wiped a tear from his eyes, "When he came back Leo blamed him for Piper's death and he almost killed himself because of it" Piper gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The young man they had been so cruel to here in the past was her son, her son who had seen her die at the hands of his own brother and was blamed for it himself.

"I have to go upstairs to see him" Piper spoke up and stood up but was stopped by Leo, "What are you doing?" She hissed at her ex-husband.

"I think I should be the one to talk to him Piper. It's my fault" She could tell he really needed this, not only because he was practically begging her but his eyes showed pain and she couldn't stand it. And she knew Chris would need Leo's blessing right now. Leo gave her a small smile and walked up the stairs. He stopped in front of the attic door and knocked on it before entering. He didn't know what he was expecting but he knew this wasn't one of them. He looked around and saw Chris sitting in the corner, his head in his lap, keeping his sobs muffled. He was shaking and rocking back and forth slowly. He jumped when he noticed Leo and just shook his head and tried to back up against the wall, if it was even possible.

"I'm sorry" He whimpered. He looked down and kept rocking himself. Not knowing what else to do, Leo walked towards his son and sat down, gathering him in his strong arms, making shushing sounds.

"Don't ever say your sorry Chris. Piper didn't die because of you. It wasn't your fault" Leo whispered softly, rocking his son in his arms, stroking his hair trying to calm him.

"Come on Chris, you and I both know it was your fault" Leo suddenly said in a cold voice. Chris looked up terrified.

"Wh.. what did you say?" He stammered, trying to wrench himself out of his father's arms, to no avail.

"Chris, what are you talking about? I didn't say anything" Leo answered his frightened son, not knowing what made him suddenly so scared of him.

"What's the matter Chris? Can't handle the truth?" Leo gave him a pointed look and grinned evilly.

"Stop it" Chris wrenched himself out of Leo's arms and backed away, slipping over the table and landing on the floor hard, hitting his head.

"Chris, stop it, you're gonna hurt yourself" Leo pleaded desperately with his son, moving towards him. However, Chris didn't seem to hear him because he backed away and put his hands over his ears.

"It's all your fault Chris. You should have been able to heal" Leo taunted, smiling at the victory of the broken boy.

"Stop it" Chris moaned softly, hugging his knees.

"It's your fault Chris." Leo whispered into Chris's ear.

Chris cried out in despair and orbed out. Leo just looked in confusion at the spot were Chris had been. His eyes seemed to dim and behind the air dimmed for a second and the girl wearing sunglasses stood their, a smirk on her lips.

"Poor Chris." She whispered tauntingly to the man kneeling who was spaced out.

"How will you ever get through to him now?" She whispered and ran her hand into his hair and pulled his head back and looked into the now dull blue eyes.

"Aww, Daddy, you screwed up again." She kissed Leo on the forehead and vanished in black orbs.

Meanwhile Leo came back to reality and looked around the room before dashing from it and down to the sisters.

"I lost Chris" Leo came dashing down the stairs, looking around, hoping desperately that his son had only orbed downstairs.

"You did WHAT?" Piper shrieked and the vase on the table exploded into millions of pieces. Phoebe quickly moved towards her and put her hands around her.

"Take it easy Piper, we don't want you to blow up the manor" She quipped, trying to calm her sister down.

"How can I take it easy when my son is out there with the FBI AND his crazy maniac brother after him?" She questioned softly. Phoebe stayed quiet and didn't say anything, just thinking about what would happen to Chris if he got caught.

----------------------------------

"It's your fault Chris" Leo's voice was pounding in Chris's head and he tried desperately to block out the sound, grabbing his head and falling to the floor.

"Stop it, please" He begged softly, shaking his head. When he had orbed out he had orbed to the bathroom in the abandoned house he and Miley had stayed in the past few months.

"Now, Chris. Don't deny it. You could have saved her" Leo's harsh voice responded in his head. Chris screamed and stood up. He ran towards the stuff he had and grabbed a knife.

"Do it Chris" Leo's voice dared the young man, "You'll do everyone a favour" Chris shook his head a few times, like he tried to shake his feeling off.

"Do it Christopher"

"What about Miley?" He questioned to himself, "I can't leave her" He circled the knife around his fingers, as if trying to decide if he should or not.

"Why make her go through all the pain? She would be better without you" Leo's voice was growing tired, like he was getting bored of Chris' stubbornness, "Do it" He hissed.

Chris grabbed the knife and slowly brought it to his sensitive skin. He cried out as the steel touched his skin and slid it down his wrists. Blood oozing out of the slashes he had made himself. He fell to the floor and slowly started to work on his other wrist. His breathing was slowing down now, and his heart was pounding. He closed his eyes, breathed hard and twisted slightly to try and make the pain in his heart go away._ 'It can't be. The doctor said I had a lot of time after I was done with the operation' _he thought. Chris laughed at the irony. Here he was committing suicide and he was thinking that he couldn't have a heart attack? Why did it matter? Why did Phoebe and Coop even let him have Prue's heart? They shouldn't have. He cried out as he felt the stinging pain in his heart again and he felt it difficult to move. He thought about Miley and all the things he would miss from her growing up, all the things he would loose. Out of nowhere someone dark orbed him and kneeled next to him as he started to loose consciousness.

"Soon you'll understand why we're doing this Chris" her voice was soft and Chris drew comfort from it. He registered that she sat down next to him and began to stroke his brow.

"Soon, Chris, soon."

--------------------------------------

"Daddy" Miley murmured and sat up abruptly on the sofa. She looked around for any sign of her father but soon realised he wasn't among the adults in the room. Piper kneeled down next to her and put a hand over her forehead. She withdrew her hand when she noted with pleasure that she wasn't warm anymore.

"Daddy's hurt" Miley whispered softly, looking at her grandmother scared, "Where's daddy?" She asked.

"Sweetie, we don't know where he is. Can you find him for us honey?" She enquired softly, trying not to shake her granddaughter further. Miley looked at her and blinked a few times before closing her eyes. She was about to orb when they suddenly felt a cold breeze.

"Not again" Piper muttered to herself. She knew that breeze all to well. Prue had been killed because of that.

"We need to get away from here. Shax will come" Piper informed her two sisters, husband and Cole. They all nodded, knowing Piper didn't need to watch history repeat itself and ran up the attic, Piper with Miley in her arms.

"We have to find Chris. FAST" Piper stated once they were all safe in the attic. Cole nodded his head in agreement and looked at each of the persons in the attic before raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Paige?" He murmured softly, having a pretty good idea of where she was.

"Oh no" Piper gasped as she heard Paige scream from downstairs, SOMEBODY HELP"

"Come on" Piper ran down the stairs again just in time to see Paige fall through the same wall Prue had done only years before.

"Paige" She screamed, tears already streaming down her face.

"Auntie Paige" Miley murmured softly, moving towards her but was stopped by Cole taking her hand. She looked up and watched Cole's assuring smile.

"Auntie Paige needs my help grandpa" She whispered. He nodded his head but turned towards Shax, indicating to her that she needed to vanquish him to help them. She smiled as she walked down the bottom stairs and stood in front of Shax.

"Don't hurt them" She hissed, her voice cold. At that moment, all of the people in the room could see Chris behind the cold unfeeling voice and the blue eyes, who always turned green when she smiled.

"You can't hurt them" She hissed again and threw her hands in the air, fire surrounding the demon who desperately tried to send energy blasts at the little girl who had her shield up, only it was orange. She squinted her eyes and Shax suddenly started burning all over. He screamed in pain as she blew him up, knocking everyone over as she did so.

"Miley?" Cole questioned softly. She turned her head and he could see the tears forming in her eyes and moved towards her, drawing her in a hug while Leo worked on healing Paige.

"Daddy told me not to use those powers" Miley murmured into Cole's shirt as she snuggled closer to him.

"It' not your fault sweetie and I'm sure your father will forgive you. He always does, doesn't he?" He looked at the little girl as she sniffled and nodded her head sadly.

"See. I told you..." Cole started but was interrupted by Piper's cries of pain.

"Nooo, Leo HEAL HER" She cried out, "I can't loose Paige too"

"Grandma?" Miley wriggled out of her grandfather's embrace and ran towards her grandmother, "I can help her" She said innocently and moved her hands over the wound and healed her in seconds.

"How... how did she do that? I can't even heal so fast" Leo stammered, amazed by the little girls ability to heal so fast.

"Face it Leo, you're beaten" Piper laughed at his expression as she turned towards her youngest sister and hugged her tightly, "I thought you were gonna die. Don't ever scare me like that again" She slapped Paige's head as she helped her up.

"Ouch. Sorry, it's not like I thought it was gonna be a demon or anything" She defended herself.

"We need to find Chris" Phoebe suddenly interrupted as she moved to take Miley's hand. "Sweetie? Can you find your daddy for us?" She asked softly.

"Yes" She nodded her head eagerly and closed her eyes but in the matter of seconds she opened them again and hummed, "He's hurt"

"Come on. Orb us there" Phoebe replied and grabbed Piper's who in turn grabbed Paige's hand along with Leo and Cole.

They orbed into a bathroom and on the floor was Chris laying in his own blood. Piper and the others gave a small scream but then they noticed the girl sat next to him. She was just sat stroking his hair, and whispering at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper shrieked at the girl whose head whirled up and stared at them in shock. Moving quickly the girl reached into her pocked and grabbed and athame and hurled it at Piper who promptly froze it. When they looked back at the girl they saw black orbs disappearing.

Chris shifted at the loss of comfort and one word was distinguishable from his lips through his harsh gasps.

"Christine."

* * *

It would be nice with a little review from my favourite viewersD lol... I'm soooo sorry for the delay but I'm still having troubles with fantasies here.. and what can happen in the story.. So if you have something please tell me.. lol.. and I just wanna say thank you to all the readers who takes time to read from a little girl like me who can't even write english.. Haha.. Okey.. I will stop rambling now.. If you got any questions I will be happy to asnwer them for you.. 

Thanks alot again.. And btw.. Sorry for the cliffhanger and everything.. And my name in the story.. lol.. Catherine told me to bring a OC character in but I didn't agree with her so she told me to put 'me' in the story so you'll see who I am.. And I'm not that evil:P


	14. You Hate Us

**Chapter 14; You hate us**

"Leo, heal him" Piper gestured and kneeled down next to her son's side, Leo soon following with putting his hand over Chris' wrist. The golden glow came but soon disappeared again.

"Paige, I need your help. I can't heal him by myself" Leo stated, motioning for Paige to come over, which she did quickly. Leo grabbed her hands and tried to make his healing power combine with Paige's. Slowly the golden glow emitted from both hands and they began healing both wrists.

"Is it working?" Phoebe questioned nervously, afraid for her nephews well-being. Piper responded with putting her hand over Chris's neck to check his pulse. She cried out in despair when she realised his pulse was slowly ebbing away.

"We're loosing him" She hummed, moving his head in her lap, rocking back and forth slowly, "No Chris, don't you dare leave now when I found out who you are. You can't just leave like this. Think about Miley, think about your daughter. Think about us" She whispered into his ear.

"Please Chris. Please come back, fight it. I know you can" She cried while her sisters could only watch helplessly as she tried to persuade her son to come back to them.

"Piper" Leo murmured softly, tears streaming down his face.

"NOO, Leo, he can do it, he can fight it. I know he can" Piper wailed weakly, shaking her head in denial. She was totally oblivious to her son who was writhing weakly in her arms, trying to get up. He moaned, catching everybody by surprise.

"Chris, I knew you wouldn't let us down" Piper hugged him tighter as he tried to sit up.

"Mom, I need to breathe" He hummed weakly, barely able to say anything. Piper's eyes widened and she moved away from him, letting him sit up slowly.

"Cole" He whispered, motioning for Cole to sit down. Cole nodded and sat down next to Chris with Miley in his arms. Chris slowly moved his skull and rested his head on Cole's head tiredly, not noticing the look on Leo's face.

Leo stood up and looked at his son and Cole. He felt a stinging pain in his heart and realised he'd felt it before... when Dan was with Piper. _'It can't be. I'm not jealous of Cole, Am I?'_ He questioned himself. He shook his head, trying to brush the thought off. Chris was his son, not Cole's, though this picture right before him proved him otherwise. Meanwhile in Leo's battle against his thoughts, Chris had moved closer to Cole while Cole had put his arms around the young man's shoulder, soothing him to a tender sleep.

"We should get home" He whispered to Piper, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Cole, can you take him home?" She asked, not noticing the flash of hurt on her ex-husbands features.

"Yea, sure. Just take Miley and I will be there soon" Cole responded. Phoebe, who was the closest, scooped Miley up from Cole's arms and Chris snuggled closer into his arms, searching for some kind of comfort he needed right now. As soon as Phoebe had moved to her sisters they orbed home, Leo standing behind watching his son in Cole's arms. He watched longingly, wanting to be the one to comfort his own son, before orbing away to the manor.

"Chris, are you alright now?" Cole questioned the young man, gently nudging his shoulders.

"Why was she here?" Chris whispered.

"Who?" Cole asked.

"Christine." The name was said with longing and Chris snuggled closer into Cole's arms.

"She's here? Are you sure?" Cole questioned whilst making Chris look at him.

'Yes…I think she was.' Chris thought. Cole was left looking at the witchlighter in his arms who was looking confused.

"Chris, you want to go home now? Piper will be worrying." Cole asked quietly.

Chris nodded. "Yes Papa."

Since Leo had never being a father to Chris Cole had made sure to be a father figure to the boy, Chris quickly called him Papa when in emotional states, he needed the reassurance of a father figure and Cole was his figure.

"Hold on." Chris tightened his hold on Cole and he was shimmered out by the older man. When they reformed in the manor Cole quickly moved him over to the couch, still with him in his arms.

"Chris, who's Christine?" Phoebe asked, wanting to go straight to the matter. She had felt his emotions around then and wanted to know who the girl was.

"She's one of my best friends, I thought she worked for the resistance but she doesn't anymore. I guess she started working for Wyatt" Chris answered bitterly. He couldn't believe Wyatt would sink so low as to use her.

"But doesn't that make her evil? Shouldn't we vanquish her?" Piper questioned her son.

"NO" He shrieked but noticing the weird glances her quickly covered up for himself, "No, she not evil, not entirely at least, I think Wyatt is tricking her or something. At least I hope so" he sighed when they didn't ask any more about the case and slowly turned towards Cole, hugging him tightly. He needed comfort right now and Cole was he only one he could think of.

"How's Miley?" He asked suddenly, turning his head to his mother.

"She's fine, she's upstairs asleep" She assured him quietly.

"We need to find Wyatt somehow. And we need to make sure the agents won't come" Chris stated as he walked upstairs to the attic. Leo and the others was about to follow when Cole stopped them.

"I think he needs a little time off, we shouldn't pressure him too much" He replied when they looked at him for answers.

"And how do you know what he need and don't?" Leo growled. He was starting to get pissed off by this. He couldn't believe Cole was still a part of their lives. He had almost destroyed Phoebe and now he was gonna act all innocent on his own son? He didn't want Chris to get hurt more than he already was and he didn't want Cole to take his place as Chris's father either.

"Leo, what the hell is going on?" Piper inquired.

"I think I know" Cole spoke quietly looking at Leo's stone cold face, "Leo. I am not trying to take your place as Chris's father. I would never dream of doing that, he loves you too much to let anyone take your place even though the way you treated him in the future"

"Yea right" Leo retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Get this Leo, Chris didn't have anyone in the future. He only had me and Bianca. So I become like a father figure for him these past years. He didn't have anyone else. You abandoned him when Piper died" Cole suddenly yelled. Leo moved towards Cole and was about to hit him when a yell from upstairs caught their attention.

"Chris" Paige yelled and sprinted upstairs, along with her sisters. When she reached the attic door she was thrown down the stairs with a force unknown but soon noticed Chris groaning on top of her.

"Oh my god, are you okay" Phoebe shrieked when she noticed her little sister and nephew tangled up together on the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I think I just got a headache" Chris whined as he coughed, trying to get up from his aunt.

"Who was that Chris?" Piper whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"Barbas" He whispered back, his hands shaking, "I don't want to go up there again" He pleaded weakly. The sisters exchanged looks at each other before nodding their heads.

"We need to get up there at least" Piper stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Let's go, and Chris. You stay here" Paige replied worriedly as she grabbed her sisters hands and orbed them to the attic.

"Well, now that we have nearly all of you we need one more guest right?" Barbas smirked as he noticed the sisters reformed and made a small gesture with his hands and Chris reformed along with them. When he noticed where he was he moved to the first person who was the closest to him, in this case Leo and grabbed his hand, searching for some kind of comfort.

"It's okay son. He's not gonna hurt you" Leo murmured softly as he put a hand around his youngest son to keep him safe.

"Aww, is the little boy scared? Does he needs his daddy to comfort him?" Barbas mocked the young boy, causing his father to use his electricity on the demon.

"Why don't you tell ALL of them how you really feel boy? How you feel so betrayed, that you don't think they love you? Come on Christopher. Do it" Barbas taunted.

"Noo, stop it" Chris shot his hands out and tried to tk the demon into the wall, without success.

"Chris" Piper whispered, shocked by the demons words. Was this how he felt? Betrayed? That they abandoned him?

"And why don't you tell him how hurt you are Piper?" Barbas continued to taunt, "How you wanted to abort so much? How you wished you didn't get another son?" All the present people in the room gasped as they looked at Piper.

"Piper" Leo gasped as he looked as his ex-wife.

"I didn't really think about it. I didn't want to raise another child by my own again" She defended herself, her voice weak. She didn't want to explain to them why she had wanted it so much.

"You didn't want me?" Chris questioned, tears falling from his eyes. Piper looked at him but had to force herself to look away. She couldn't take the pain, she couldn't force herself to realise she was the cause for her own son's pain.

"You hate us" She turned her head to Chris and looked at him.

"No I don't, but now I know you do" Chris retorded as he brushed away his tears of anguish.

"Don't blame me now Chris. You hate us too. Why can't you admit it?" She cried. Chris looked at her and shook his head stubbornly, not giving in.

"No. I hate it that you want my forgiveness now. I hate it that you said those things to me and when you found out who I was you suddenly cared about me. I hate you for it. I hate you for doing this" He exclaimed as he turned around and ran down the stairs and out of the house. He could hear his parents and aunt yelling behind him but he didn't care. Right now he wanted to get away from all of this. Chris shook his head a few times and started running into an ally behind the house that he used to walk through when he was younger. He started running until someone stopped him by taking his arms behind his back.

"What the hell" He exlaimed angrily as he tried to get away, but the man wouldn't budge.

"Who are you?" He stopped struggling when he noticed the agent. The agent his daughter had almost killed, "Let me go" He shouted angirly and tried to hit him.

"NOO, you're gonna do what I say now. We're in charge, not you" Matt retorded, pride evident in his voice.

"No, you don't get it. My daughter is sick" Chris pleaded, his strength slowly giving in.

"That's not gonna help you. You won't get away this time boy" Matt said as the agent hauled a struggling Chris to their car.

* * *

PLEASE.. I'm running out of ideas of what can happen.. so if you have anything.. PLEASE HELP ME!!! I'm sorry in advance if I don't get to update since it takes long to write.. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short too: but enjoy and tell me what you think and please use your brains to think of something:P


	15. Captured & Suicide Attempt

**Chapter 15; Captured & Suicide Attempt**

"Wyatt? Do you know if he's alive or not?" Christine asked the blonde man while she shimmered in, covered in Chris's blood.

"I thought you knew" Wyatt turned around to look at the young girl who moved towards him.

"No, I had to shimmer out before they killed me or something" The girl shuddered at the thought of what could have happened, "I think Miley had to heal him" She informed him quietly.

"Damn, he just have to make it even more difficult than it already is" Wyatt cursed his little brother silently in his head while trying to figure out what he could do now.

"What should we do?" Christine asked, looking at Wyatt, almost scared of what he was thinking of doing.

"We're gonna wait until he's set up for trial" Wyatt winked as he moved his hands in slow motion over the pool while watching Chris getting dragged into the police car with two brutal officers.

"Hey, watch it buddy" Chris retorted to one of the men who threw him into the car forcefully.

"I don't want you trying anything stupid kid" Matt warned him as he sat down in the drivers seat, starting to drive out the driveway.

"Like I could" He mumbled under his breath, slowly trying to make himself comfortable between the two men in the car who was watching his every move, "Can you stop with the staring at least? I'm not a freak you know" He snapped. The two men looked at each other before looking straight forward, pretending not to notice the young man.

"You know. This is illegal; you can't just bust into peoples places and take them against their will. That's kidnapping" Chris stated angrily.

"You really should learn to shut up or else people you love might get the fall for your actions" Matt retorted as he looked at Chris's face.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"You'll see" Matt answered and drove to the parking lot outside the police station.

---------------------------------------

"I can't believe this is happening" Cole shook his head as if trying to get away from a very bad nightmare. He didn't want anything to happen to Chris. Ever since he'd taken care of Chris and since he found out he was dating Bianca he had looked at Chris as his son. A son he needed to protect. And what could he do when he couldn't even keep track of the boy?

"It's not your fault Cole" Paige inquired softly, sitting down beside her former ex-brother-in-law.

"I know. It's just... I should have known Chris would do something like this. He always keep things bottled up inside and when it comes out. It comes out forcefully and he can endanger himself in more ways than one" Cole whispered, barely enough for the people in the room to hear.

"How bad was it the last time he tried to kill himself?" Piper asked, drying her tears on her sleeve.

"Pretty bad. He used some pills. I remember the day so clearly when I heard him on the phone, and to make matter worse. Neither me nor Bianca knew were he was and I couldn't shimmer" Cole explained to the already broke mother. Piper sat down slowly and put her hand on her head, shaking herself a few times, sobbing quietly.

"I remember Leo had dropped by earlier that day and they had an argument. Leo blamed Chris for everything that was wrong in his life" Cole said, looking out in the distance, as if recalling a memory.

-------------------------------

_"Chris" Leo whispered quietly as he orbed inside Cole's house to see his second son._

_"Hi Leo" Chris greeted lazily, barely acknowledging his presence._

_"I wanna talk to you about Wyatt" Leo started hastily as he sat down._

_"What about him?" Chris straightened his shoulders, suddenly aware of the situation that would come to a fight already before it was beginning._

_"I know what happened Chris" Leo answered._

_"What do you mean?" Chris looked at his father uncertainly._

_"I know what happened the day your mother died Chris" Leo raised his voice slightly._

_"Yea so?" Chris turned around when he didn't get an answer and started walking out the door when Leo's next statement would haunt the rest of his life._

_"I know you killed her Christopher" The words kept ringing in his ears and tears started to make their way down his cheeks as he turned around to face his father who looked at him accusingly._

_"And you believe him?" He asked shocked at how his father could be swayed so easily to his brother's side._

_"Yes I do, because you've always been jealous Chris. What if this time you wanted to get revenge on your brother just because your mother cared about him more" Leo retorted with words dripping of sarcasm. He couldn't believe himself what he was saying because he knew from day one she found out she was pregnant with Chris she would love them both equally, no matter what._

_"You know that's a lie Leo, she always loved us both no matter what. Only when she found out Wyatt was turning to the evil side she wanted to protect me from it" Chris voice was shivering as tears kept falling from his cheeks. The pain in his eyes showing clearly betrayal all over them._

_"I think you should go Leo" Another voice was heard from the stairs as Cole and Bianca descended the stairs and watched the argument between father and son._

_"NO, I wanna talk to him..." Leo started but was cut off my Cole's angry voice._

_"I think you've lost the respect of being in this house and talking to your so called son when you started accusing him of killing his own mother" He answered in a dangerous low tone that made Leo shiver. He always knew Cole was capable of doing whatever the situation demands of him. And this was the kinda situation you wouldn't dare to interfere between Cole Turner with, nor his daughter._

_"Fine... But I will find you one day" Leo said as he orbed out leaving behind is broken son to suffer in pain._

-----------------------------------------------

"Chris was so... so broken after that. He never ate, never slept. He would go up to his room and write... in... in this diary he kept to himself. He wrote everything in that diary I think. And one day we couldn't find him..." Cole continued.

---------------------------------------

_"Dad? Dad? Are you there?" Bianca called out as she entered the living room, looking around frantically for her father._

_"Yea honey. I'm here" Cole called back as he walked into the room only to be nearly knocked over by Bianca throwing her arms around him, "Whoa, what's wrong?"_

_"I can't find Chris dad" Bianca answered quickly as she looked up in her father's eyes._

_"What? He's alright, right Bianca? Nothing happened when Leo talked to him? He looked fine" Cole cursed himself inwardly for letting the boy actually getting away from them. He should have known Chris would try something stupid._

_"Dad, I gotta find him" Bianca said as she walked upstairs to the attic where they always kept the potions Chris used to make. A gift he had inherited from his mother._

_"Sure sweetie. I will get some things from the kitchen first" He said as Bianca's phone rang loudly._

_"Sure dad" She smiled a sad smile as she opened her cell phone._

_"Hello?" She asked hastily, not noticing the number._

_"Hey" Chris's soft voice was heard from the other end of the phone. He sounded weak and tired._

_"Chris? Oh my god. Where are you? I've been so worried about you" Bianca kept rambling frantically._

_"You don't need to worry about me. I won't bother you anymore, I'm letting go. I just... I wanted to tell you I love you"_

_"Chris... What's going on? Where are you?"_

_"I'm in our special place... I'm not scared, it's like falling asleep. I guess I wanted to hear your voice before..." Chris's voice suddenly stopped as he was getting weaker and weaker._

_"Chris? What have you done?" Bianca's eyes started glimmering with tears as the revelation hit her. He was slowly killing himself._

_"DAD! We need to get to the mountains" Bianca ran down the stairs and into the kitchen in a hurry. Cole didn't waste anytime and grabbed his daughters hand and Bianca them both up where she and Chris had gone to sleep every night. They both claimed it was because it was such a nice view and they wanted to be alone but Cole knew what they were thinking about._

_"Chris" Bianca said broken as she saw her boyfriend on the cave floor, leaning against the wall, his chest barely moving at all._

_"He's dying" Bianca looked up at her father for comfort which he couldn't provide._

------------------------------------------------------

"We brought him to the hospital and they managed to save him. But the damage he'd done to his heart... God I can remember it so clearly when they said they didn't think he would survive much longer because of his heart" Cole wiped away his tears as he sat down on the couch, not wanting to say anything more about the subject.

"We need to find Chris. Maybe the agents have found him" Phoebe cleared her throat to get the attention in the room as she thought of what horrible things could have happened to Chris in the meantime.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Get out of the car" Matt said as he hauled Chris out of the car roughly by his arm.

"Hey, again, watch it" He growled as he was thrown hard on the concrete. He stood up slowly as he felt the gun on the back of his head.

"Don't try anything stupid kid or I won't hesitate to kill you" Matt threatened as he shoved Chris towards the cameras and people who was positioned outside the station. Chris hadn't even begun to near the people as the cameras flashed and questioned continued to be asked.

"What's your name?"

"Who are you?"

"What are you?"

"Are you a witch?"

"What was the thing you did at the mall?"

"GUYS!! We will find out all in time. Just be patient" Matt assured the interviewers as he shoved Chris through the doors and into the station.

"Gee, you would have thought they didn't have anything else in their life" Chris mumbled under his breath as he entered the station and everything went quiet.

"Don't mind me. I will just get going" Chris faked a big smile as he turned around and faced Matt with his fake smile.

"You're not going anywhere" Matt snarled as he pushed Chris further towards the 'interrogation room'

"Daddy, daddy. It's that man" A boys voice was heard from across the room as a little brown haired boy ran towards Chris in full speed. Chris caught by surprise and still having his reflexes from Miley's actions, scooped the guy up and had a big smile on his face.

"Hey" Chris said softly.

"Ralphie get from him" Matt warned the little boy called Ralphie. He sound scared and afraid of what Chris might do to him.

"Daddy, he won't hurt us" Ralphie replied while he looked into Chris's eyes.

"Ralphie huh? Nice name" Matt didn't know if he was directing the statement towards Ralphie or himself but he knew it wasn't good.

"Hey Ralphie, why don't you go to your father instead" Chris smiled as he put down the smiling boy and he ran towards his father.

"Get going" Matt kept pushing Chris down the stairs and into a room with no door nor windows and Chris already knew the situation was starting to get bad.

"Get in" Matt said as he led Chris into the room and locked the door. Matt turned towards Chris and his eyes showed a dangerous look as he advanced towards the young man.

"If you ever touch my son again. I will personally make sure you're daughter will suffer for your mistakes" Matt looked into Chris's frightened eyes and knew he'd hit a nerve with the man. He knew from experience that a child was the hardest thing to lose. He'd experienced that when he'd lost Carrie.

* * *

I wanna say I am soo sorry for the delay but in my defence.. Exams is more important right now for me.. I have to have math exam.. Gee.. whats the odds of that happening to me? 100 seriously... I was hoping so bad for english because thats what I love to do.. writing.. but since I cant I have to have math:P But I will try and update every sunday from now on again.. But I can't promise you anything.. and I just wanna say thank you guys for the reviews and the suggestions and most importantly..

Thanks to charmedgrl4ever... You gave me a great idea when you told you wanted someone working for Matt feel sorry for him.. Then I thought maybe he could have a son.. so this was the perfect idea:D

And thanks to everyone else too:D I am still open to suggestions so bring it on:D lol.. I will stop now though;) so bye..


	16. Christine and Wyatt's secret

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned suspiciously as he looked at the man with frightened eyes. Matt merely shrugged as he gestured towards the little tv that showed all the cameras in the building.

"See for yourself" Matt answered plainly. Chris looked at him for a moment before turning to the screen. He gasped when he saw two men taking a little girl into a room. Miley.

"How can you do that? Let her go" Chris looked at the man as if he'd lost his mind completley.

"If you haven't noticed. I'm in charge here, Not you, so you better get used to it" Matt answered coldly, his eyes following Chris's every move with satisfaction.

"You're insane. You have a son, you should know how it is" Chris begged him. His eyes seemed lost and scared for some reason Matt couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry but you're giving me no choice. If you cooparate your daughter won't be hurt" Matt replied smoothly as he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. He could hear Chris's desperate voice shouting through the walls, but continued to walk into Miley's location.

"You can't do this to her. Please, you can do anything with me. Just don't hurt her" Chris kept banging on the door, but soon collapsed under his weight. He sat down on the floor and rocked himself back and forth, not knowing what else he could do in this situation. He'd always heard stories about how his Aunt Prue was fighting so bravely when their secret was out. But he couldn't imagine himself being brave. Not now when he knew he could loose the only important person he had left in the world. Again....

--------------------------------------

"He's losing it" Christine murmured softly, looking into the seers pool with teary eyes. Seeing Chris like this was tearing her apart from the inside. She loved him and she couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain.

"I know. That's exactly what I want him too" Wyatt winced, noticing the look in the girls eyes, "You're not having cold feet are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, I just don't want him to get hurt too much. And dragging Miley into this is unfair. She's just a child" Christine defended herself, looking at Wyatt with determination in her eyes. A determination he so often could see in her mother.

"I know" Wyatt murmured softly as he looked into Christine's blue eyes, "But I want Chris. And the only way to reach Chris is through Miley"

"She's your niece Wyatt. Are you really willingly to hurt Miley to get to Chris?" Christine accused angrily, "Do you understand that maybe Chris won't come to our side if you try and hurt Miley at all?" She questioned.

"Oh shut up Christine. You've always been so soft, always trying to be the perfect daughter" Wyatt taunted with a twinkle in his eye, knowing that he would eventually make her subside.

"I know what you're thinking Wyatt and it won't work" She exclaimed hotly, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She'd known him long enough to know that he wanted to make her soft so she would help him.

"Aww, you're no fun Christine" Wyatt pouted a little, making Christine laugh. If only he'd been like this in their time instead of killing people.

"See, I can make you laugh" Wyatt smirked, laughing a little himself. He always loved seeing Christine smile since she almost never did it anymore. He always remembered her at school when she smiled broadly at him in the hallways. He remember the way she would stick her tonque out at him and have a teasing smile everytime she did.

"Chrissy,Chrissy. Look what I did" A boy's voice was heard through the walls in the underworlds. Christine looked around to try and find the source of the voice and laughed as she noticed Aiden running to her. She scooped him up and swung him around before looking deeply into the boy's dancing eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping young man?" Christine asked, trying to act stern but failing miserably.

"But Chrissy" The little boy whined, "I can't sleep" He looked innocently into her eyes, using his puppy dog eyes that Chris always used to use when he knew he was in trouble.

"Fine. You can up a little longer then you have to go to bed" Christine subsided and sat down with the boy in her lap.

"Can I sleep here?" Aiden asked softly, nestling his head on her shoulder.

"We'll see" Christine smiled at the little boy.

---------------------------------------

"I can't believe I did that to him" Leo said softly. His eyes heartbroken and sad.

"I never did either, but you can fix that this time around" Cole smiled sympathically at the man.

"Yea. I suppose I can" Leo said thoughtfully.

"We should find Chris though. He needs help pretty badly right now" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You have no idea how much" Paige announced slowly, turning up the volume on the tv.

"Oh my god. That's Chris. And that's the agent" Piper shrieked, looking horrified of her baby boy being captured yet again.

"Not again" Phoebe groaned as she watched the agent push Chris with force through the doors.

"We gotta do something" Cole concluded. The others silently agreed while they tried desperatley to figure out something to help Chris with.

"You won't be able to save him" A cold voice said from the end of the room. Piper turned around quickly and made a gesture to blow the young man up, but was stopped by Leo's soft voice.

"Don't Piper" He looked at her and his eyes were silently begging her. She nodded her head slowly, not knowing why her ex-husband didn't want her to blow him up. She looked at the young man and gasped slightly as she noticed who he looked like.

"Wyatt?" Piper whispered as her eyes widened when the blonde man nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I can't be here much longer. But I'll thought I'd just drop by and say hi" Wyatt smiled sarcastically as he watched his mother's face.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked wearily. She knew Wyatt wouldn't turn up without a plan.

"Oh mother, stop being so naive. You should know by now that I wouldn't turn out like you or your percious little Chrissy" Wyatt said with the same sneer and the same sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, and your darling Chris won't live much longer, you know. I'm guessing the agent is pretty good" With that, Wyatt vanished from sight, his laughing voice still echoing through the house.

"We need to get to Chris NOW!"

-------------------------------------

"Come on Chris, you need to find a way out of here" Chris murmured to himself. He haad been pacing for the last hour, trying to come up with a plan to get up, but ending up with nothing to go on. He knew he couldn't risk getting caught using more magic. And he knew they were still watching him, so magic was not an option. But he also knew that without magic, he would be trapped here for go knew how long. So either way. Eveyrhting would screw up. He couldn't let Matt hurt Miley. Not after everything they'd been through together. Not after what happened after Miley was born. He couldn't let Miley have the same faith as...... No, he just wouldn't let that happen. He was supposed ot be a great father, darn it. Not a failure like his own father had been. His own father that had abandoned him from birth. His own father that was so perfect for words. The angel, the whitelighter, the elder. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't turn out like that at all. But he had. He was putting everything in front of his daughter. He was letting his own daughter down again.

"I can't let her get hurt" Chris closed his eyes and tried to not let his tears show. He was getting weaker now. He knew that. He didn't know how long he had left here. And with Wyatt still out there in the past, he couldn't die yet. He had to fight Wyatt. Wyatt. Ironic that his won brother was trying to kill him. It was like taken out of a movie or something. He still wondered why Wyatt turned out like this. Being evil. And Christine. Ohh, Christine. She wasn't supposed to be dragged into this. He had promised his mother so long ago to protect her after what happened. Why did he fail? He shouldn't have. Christine wasn't always evil. She just turned to Wyatt for support because Chris couldn't help her. He still remembered that night when she turned against him.

-----------------

_"Chris. You don't understand. Wyatt has changed, but he's not evil"_

_"He's evil. Right down evil. He proved that when he decided to kill all those children" _

_"He never wanted to do that. It was out of his control. The demon did that on their own"_

_"Is that what he tells you?" Chris questioned softly as he looked in the girls eyes._

_"It doesn't matter who told me or if I know myself. It's the truth" Christine glared as tears started to form in her eyes._

_"How can you believe him? After what he did to you" Chris yelled, willing for her to understand. How could she be alongside with Wyatt after what he did to her. _

_"Because I care about him... He's..."_

"He's evil" Chris intererrupted again.

_"Well at least he's there for me" Christine yelled._

_"Oh, you call rape being there for you, huh?" Chris yelled back, but at once knew he had gone to far, "Wait, Christine. I didn't mean that" _

_"DON'T. I don't want to hear anything" Tears were streaming down Christine's face as she ran towards the door and closed it._

----------------------

Thatw as the last time he'd seen Christine. Except tonight. He wasn't surprised that Christine was plotting against him. To kill him. But he also knew that she would keep Miley safe too. She'd always cared for Miley. Christine was like a sister to Miley, more than anything else. Christine has always wanted a child of her own. And after she lost her own baby, She'd always enjoyed taking care of Miley for Chris and Bianca. Bianca didn't have anything against it. She knew how hard it was losing a child, so she had always told Christine that she was welcomed to take care of her.

"Why did we turn out like this Christine?" He questioned softly to himself, as he slid down the walls yet again. He face in his hands, he began to cry quietly as his shoulders shook with sobs. He didn't have anyone left to care for now. He wouldn't be to save his daughter. He didn't have anything.

00:32


	17. Authors Note

For those of you who have followed this story, and given me amazing reviews, please do not worry for the lack of uploads the past two years.. I have decided to remake this story, with most probably the same storyline.. Please take a look at 'The Guarduan' and check it out..


End file.
